A Part of Me
by Tacpebs
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a small town with a big secret. What will the boys do when they get caught in the middle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Winchesters don't belong to me, but oh how I wish they did.

**Author Note: **It's my first fanfic, please be gentle, but truthful. Thank you!

"Dean? Dean?! Where are you? Come on, answer me man? Dean?!" Sam searched frantically, calling out for his older brother. "Dean? De—!"

His attention was caught by a pair of black shoes sticking out from under a mountain of fallen rocks, down a steep hill. If the full moon wasn't out, he was pretty sure would've been able to see them. He ran, half stumbled, down the hill in order to get a closer look.

"Oh God, Dean!" He'd recognized the shoes, the dark blue jeans that seemed to be attached to the shoes, and the gray shirt that now was spotted with some red stuff from what he could tell.

"Dean?" He half whispered as he knelt down removing the dirt, rocks, and few boulders.

He could've sworn his heart stopped at that moment as he looked at his brother's pale dirty face.

"De… D-Dean. I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please wake up. I…You gotta wake up. You'll be okay." Swallowing the threat to vomit right then and there, as he looked over Dean, having removed the last of the boulders off him, a few tears slid down his face.

Looking at Dean, Sam could see there was blood everywhere. Shakily, he squatted beside him and reached for a pulse. It scared the crap out of him when Dean opened his eyes quickly and took a gasping breath, as if he'd been holding his breath and had to finally release it.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Same asked quietly.

"S-S-Stay….a-away. S-S-Sammy? G-gotta…f-find…brother…" A gurgling sound was all Sam heard after those few words.

Dean's body started to shake as he fought to gain a true breath of air, not the blood he was taking in. His eyes, unfocused and hazy, seemed to search the sky before rolling into the back of his head.

"Dean?! Dean?!" Sam yelled.

---------------------------Two Days Before-----------------------------

"Man, another job finally done." Dean Winchester said.

His eyes to the road ahead, he sighed as he saw a sign stating that they still had 120 miles to go before they could get somewhere to grab another cup of coffee. Man he desperately needed one. He was so tired and his body ached in places he didn't know they could ache in, but he wasn't about to let on.

"Yeah, guess we could use some down time." Sam Winchester commented.

Sam yawned and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Dean yawned after him and Sam turned to look at him.

"Hey, why don't you pull over and let me drive for a while?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dean replied. "Besides, you're the one that's yawning."

"So were you. Just pull over for a couple of hours. What's the harm?"

"Dude, I'm not….whoa!" Dean swerved the car off the road, to the right.

"Dean! Look out!" Sam's eyes were glued to the windshield.

Dean braked as he turned the wheel left, avoiding a head on collision with a rather large, dead tree.

"You alright?" He asked Sam when the car came to a complete stop.

"Yeah, you?" Sam slowly felt his heart rate returning to normal as they sat there for a few minutes.

"I'm fine." Dean stated as he got out the car to survey what had just happened clearly.

Sam got out as well, looking for what he thought he saw jump out in front of them.

"What the heck was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied, half listening.

His eyes were on the road and woods around the car. A slightly rustling came from the right. Dean quickly got back in the car and reached in the glove compartment. He pulled out his handgun and held it firmly. His eyes narrowed a bit as got back out of the car and walked forward.

"Hello?" Dean called as he held his gun at the ready.

He was at least giving the person, or whatever it was, a chance to speak up, if they could.

The rustling grew, and seemed closer, if not moving close towards them. Dean took aim.

"Somebody there? Might wanna speak up." His eyes still looking on, he distinctly heard a roar before he fired.

"Geez, what was that?" Sam asked.

The rustling quickly moved away and seemed to disappear. Dean still held his gun ready as he and Sam made their way over to where he'd shot. They took a few moments, and Dean realized he had merely hit a tree, then went back to the car. Sighing, Dean knew he was awake now. Those 120 miles didn't seem as far away as they once did, but they seemed to be in luck when they found a semi decent, small town 35 miles later. Both boys beyond tired and barely able to keep their eyes open any longer, they pulled up into a motel parking lot. Dean took care of getting the room leaving Sam to watch the stuff. Once they got to the room, they both crashed onto the comfortable beds. Sam walked off to the bathroom leaving Dean to undress. Once in boxers, his favorite knife under his pillow, he closed his eyes and fell asleep before Sam got undressed.

"Told you you were tired." Sam smiled to himself and yawned.

He took the usually precautionary steps and put salt along the window sill and the door. Yawning once more, he walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Night Dean." His only response was a deep snore from his big brother.

He laughed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to over come him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dean you think you could turn that down a bit?" I am reading." Sam asked, seated with a large fictional book in his lap.

He had his laptop opened in front of him on the bed, farthest from the door. The bed was comfortable and warm considering where they were staying. The ram shacked motel room didn't seem all that cozy, however. The sink leaked, you were lucky to get hot water out of the shower, there were several cracks a long the ceiling and walls. At the moment, there was no heat in the room so Sam had to take to wearing long sleeves and his regular pants. As it was extremely cold this day, Sam decided to wear a green long sleeves shirt with blue jeans. Dean himself was wearing a blue short sleeves shirt, as it was "the cold didn't affect him", with a pair of jeans.

At the moment, Dean was watching his favorite Metallica songs on MTV. They were playing a marathon of all Metallica, all day. Dean didn't want to miss a song for anything.

"Hey Sam, you mind getting me a burger, with the works, from that restaurant down the street? Why don't you get yourself something too?" Dean mumbled once a commercial had come one.

"Yeah, sure." Sam felt like getting out of the room for a little while any way.

Dean gave him some money then turned his attention back to the TV screen when "St. Anger" came on. Sam took the money, threw on his jacket, and left. When he got to the restaurant and ordered the two meals, he looked around, taking in all there was to see.

"Did ya hear? Don Smith was found dead this mornin' on highway 161" Some elderly man said.

"Yeah, said he must've run into some trouble on his hunt. They say a bear or something like that got him." Another guy replied.

Sam gave the waitress his order then turned his attention to the conversation.

"About the twelfth one this month so far ain't it?" the elderly guy said.

"Yeah, you think the rangers gonna close down the forest? At least until they can figure out what's really killin' these people?"

"What's really killin' them? What do you mean?"

"I know you're not going along with this bear non-sense. Them marks that are left on those bodies got nothin' to do with a bear. There's somethin' else out there."

"Here you go sweetie." Sam jumped and turned to the waitress that was holding his meals.

"Oh, thank you." Sam said nervously.

He quickly walked out the restaurant and back to the motel.

"Well it's about damn time! Thought you got lost or something." Dean said as Sam walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, sorry. Here." Sam handed him his burger and fries, then sat down at the small table thinking back to what those men had just said.

He hardly touched his burger when Dean finally turned the TV off.

"Hey Dean, did Dad ever come across something in the woods that appeared to leave bodies as if it were a bear or something?"

Dean frowned at the weird question, but humored his brother by thinking about it.

"Nothing I know of, why?"

"Well, I overheard these two guys talking in the restaurant and it seems another body's turned up. They said it was "the twelfth one this month so far" You think it's something worth checking out?"

Dean looked at his brother, and then walked by to throw his trash away.

"I don't know. Was there anything unusual about these bodies?" He asked.

"Well, one of them said something about some marks but…" Sam shrugged, finally finishing his burger, then throwing his own trash away.

Dean thought about it for a while then sighed.

"We'll see what we can find out from the townspeople. I'm gonna go see what kind of trouble I can get into. You comin'?"

Sam shook his head.

"Not really in the mood to watch you fight people."

"Me? Fight people? I wouldn't dream of it. Night, Sammy boy."

"It's Sam!" Sam managed to yell out before Dean closed the door.

Dean half chuckled as he walked the few minutes it took to get to the local bar. No way was he going to have to look out for his baby. Some people knew how to hold their liquor. Some didn't. Those that didn't seemed to have two ways about them: funny drunk and angry drunk. Dean didn't want to take the chance of any angry drunk getting anywhere near his car.

"Whoa! S'cuse me. Must be havin' a ball inside." Dean laughed as he released the guy that had absent mindedly fallen into him.

The guy immediately fell on the cold, hard ground laughing. His buddies laughed with him as they helped him up. Dean took seat at the bar once he got in.

"Hi, haven't seen your face around these parts before." The bartender had a light southern accent as she addressed Dean.

"No, just driving through with my little brother." Dean responded taking a good look at her.

He smiled liking what he saw. She wasn't too tall, her dress attire was a short black skirt, showing her legs, and a matching black tube top. Her dark brown hair fell over her right eye just a little, while the rest hung loosely down the middle of her back a bit.

"Oh, well welcome to our humble little town. My name's Tiffany, where about ya'll headed?" Tiffany asked as she moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"No where in particular. We're just seeing the sites and all. My name's Dean."

She held out a hand and he shook it.

"Oh that's nice. I'd love to be able to travel and have no where in particular to go. So what'll it be?"

"I'll take a light." Tiffany smiled and turned to retrieve Dean's request.

She popped the top off for him then slid the bottle down his way. He gave her a mock salute then stood up to walk around a bit. Seeing the pool tables occupied, he watched in silence as another man lost his money to a big guy.

"You've seemed to scare everyone away. I'll take a shot or two." Dean simply stated, taking a drink before he placed his beer down.

"Sure, I'll take your money from you too." The big guy said.

He laughed and Dean could actually count how many teeth he had in his mouth. Shaking the images out of his head, Dean placed fifty dollars on the table.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is? On second thought, just put it on the table." Dean laughed and the guy grew angry a bit, but he put the money down.

"Who's got first shot?" Dean asked.

"Heads or tails, you call." The guy said pulling out a quarter.

"Heads." Dean said.

"Fine, tails for me." The guy flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "Well, looks like I win the toss."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Dean said taking a swig of his beer.

The guy broke, but none of the balls went into the holes, so Dean took his shot and ended up sending two solids into the corner pockets.

"Humm…must be my lucky night." Dean said with a smile.

He took another shot and sent another one of his balls into the middle left hole. Looking around the table, he noticed the guy take a drink of beer then set it back down. Dean turned his attention back to the table and moved around so that he could easily sink the ninth ball into the right corner pocket.

"Whoo, he's good. Man I shoulda got me a bet goin'. See who'd win this game." A skinny guy, Dean guessed was with the guy, stood there, his eyes opened as if he were about to hit the jack pot.

"Shut up Lloyd." The big guy said.

"No need to get angry Jeff. It's just…well I haven't seen anyone beatin' you like this in a long time." Lloyd stated.

Dean said nothing, just smiled to himself and took the next shot. He started feeling the need to hurry up and finish the game. He needed to get more information to what Sam had said earlier.

"Man, what time is it?" Dean asked himself.

He looked down at his watch and took note of the time. He needed to wrap this up. Looking down at the table, he shot two more balls into two separate holes then finished with the eight ball.

"I thank you very much for the game gentlemen, but I've got to go." Dean stated, taking his money and heading up to the bartender.

The guy nearly broke the pool stick in two, but he managed to hold his temper. His eyes burned into the back of Dean's head.

"Come on Jeff, just let him be. He won fair and square." Lloyd said.

"Shut up Lloyd! Let's go!" Jeff shouted then turned to sit down at his table.

His eyes still focused on Dean when he sat.

"Hey Tiffany, can I get another?" Dean asked.

"Here you go." Tiffany said bringing over another one.

"So…I hear you guys deal with a lot of bears." Sean said before taking a drink.

"Yeah, just the other day one of the guys got killed by a bear. Sad really, kind of odd too if you ask me." She said.

"Really? How so?" Dean seemed interested.

"Well,…if you ask me, I'd say it was a bit early to be seeing any bears, but then what gets me…the coroner says that the claw marks and all don't seem to add up to those of a bear. I don't know just my thoughts."

"Huh." Dean thought about this for a minute, and then decided he and Sam would have to go check out the bodies themselves. "I've got to go. Thanks for the beer. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh any time! You come back and see us. Bye bye now."

Dean nodded, finished his beer, then walked out of the bar back to the motel.

"What's the story?" Jeff asked as he walked up.

"Says he's road trippin' with his brother. Name's Dean. He didn't give a last name. Asked about the bear attacks though." Tiffany answered.

"Huh…I don't like him. We'll be keeping an eye on him."

Tiffany shrugged and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a bit late when Dean got back from the bar. Sam was still up, typing away on his laptop. He looked up to acknowledge that Dean had returned, but he quickly returned his attention back to what was on the computer screen.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Same replied.

"Find out anything interesting? I sure did." Sam turned to look at his brother then.

"What'd you find out?" Same asked.

"Let's see, her name's Tiffany. Didn't give a last name, she'd loved to travel the world, to see the sights. Speaking of sights, you should've seen her. I mean…"

"Dean! Focus please. Did you get any useful information or not?" Sam interrupted.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch. Supposedly it was a bear attack." Dean shared.

"Yeah, but how do we know? We should check the bodies."

"My thoughts exactly. The thing is, we've gotta be careful around here. This town seems to be one of those towns where "everybody knows everybody." No one's seen you, except maybe when you went to get dinner yesterday." Dean stated.

"Yeah, couple of new faces, they'd be sure to want to make sure we don't cause trouble or something." Sam said.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do tomorrow. I'm gonna grab some shut eye." Dean said.

"Yeah, think I will too." Sam said.

The boys got ready for bed then settled down to sleep before the sun came up.

"Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smirked and turned on his stomach, knife in hand under his pillow, he closed his eyes, listening to the steady breathing of Sam in the bed next to his.

_"Hey handsome, need a drink?" Tiffany asked._

_"Uh, sure." Dean sat down at the bar and looked around. The place seemed empty except for him and Tiffany. "Place sure looks empty. What's that about? The "bear attacks" scare everyone off?" Dean asked, turning his attention back to Tiffany._

_"I don't know? What do you think?" Tiffany turned to look at Dean, but it wasn't Tiffany any longer._

_Jeff seemed to have Tiffany's looks, but his ugly mug was inches from Dean's._

_"Yeah? What do you think it is?" Lloyd was now sitting beside Dean, a look of interest of his face._

_"Dude! Ever thought of personal space? What about proper hygiene?" Dean backed away from the stool and turned to leave only to see both Jeff and Lloyd in his way._

_"Don't be that way, we can have some fun." Jeff was now right in front of Dean, a large smile, his teeth still missing._

_Dean cringed and tried to back away. Jeff only moved closer. Soon Dean found himself stuck between the bar and Jeff. Jeff smiled and moved in closer to Dean._

_"Man! What are you doing?! Get back! Ahhhh!!"_

Dean sat up quickly in bed, sweat covering his face as well as the front and back of his shirt. He turned to look over at Sam, but saw he was sound asleep. Taking deep breaths, he allowed himself to lie back against the headboard. He closed his eyes for a minute, but the Tiffany gone Jeff came up and he quickly opened his eyes again. Shaking his head from side to side, he cursed as he realized he'd gotten about as much sleep as he was going to be allowed.

"That was just wrong." He commented to himself as he got up and dressed.

Sam awoke to the smell of coffee and donuts. He stretched, popping his back, before he opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. Sighing, he sat up on his elbow, looking around.

"'Bout time you woke up." Dean said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, getting to his feet.

"Quarter after 7." Dean was tapping on the laptop.

"What're you doing?" Same walked over towards Dean and stood looking at the screen.

He frowned somewhat, shaking his head as he moved away from the screen.

"I'm gonna grab a shower." Sam announced as he searched through his duffle bag for some clean boxers and clothes.

"Yeah, alright." Dean acknowledged him, his attention back on the game of spider solitaire before him.

Once Sam got into the bathroom, he closed the door softly behind him and locked it. He took ten minutes in the shower then got out and dressed. He wiped the condensation from the mirror, preparing to brush his teeth when he felt the beginnings of a headache. Frowning, he closed his eyes for a minute then opened them, putting toothpaste onto his toothbrush before setting it against his teeth. He'd brushed his teeth for about two minutes when the headache started getting worse. Pictures flashed and showed themselves to Sam as he gripped the bathroom sink tightly with his left hand. Soon both hands were to his head as he cried out in pain, dropping his toothbrush into the sink, and fell to the floor.

"Sam? What's goin' on in there?" Dean called from where he sat.

No answer came.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean called again.

"Dean…" Sam said as flashes of his brother, a hill, a rock slide, and some kind of large shadow moved across his mind.

"Sammy?" Dean was at the bathroom door now.

He tried turning the knob.

"Sam? Open the door."

The flashes continued and Sam groaned even more. Now on his back, he could just barely make out his brother's voice.

"Dean?" Sam asked almost too quietly.

"Yeah Sam, open the door." Dean sounded worried.

Sam wondered why he sounded worried. He then wandered why he was on the floor. Getting to his knees and unlocking the door, he looked up at his brother's worried face and felt himself tilt to the side before he felt strong arms holding him up.

"I got you. Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam's head lulled to the side, Dean cursed and slowly managed to get his brother off the ground and into his bed. Dean sighed and watched his unconscious brother take simple breaths. Rubbing the back of his head, Dean sat down once more at the computer, waiting until his brother woke up.

"Dean?" Thirty minutes had passed before Sam finally woke up.

"I'm here Sam." Dean moved closer to the bed Sam was on.

"Did you get the license plate of that truck?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. You okay?" Dean asked looking Sam over himself.

"Yeah, just hungry." Sam replied.

He did look a little paler than usual, but Dean figured he'd be fine.

"Well, your coffee maybe cold now, but there's still donuts over on the table." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam sighed and sat up.

He gave himself a minute before he got to his feet and walked over to the table. Sitting down, he couldn't help but feel Dean watching him.

"Dude, you're staring." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for you to tell me about your vision."

"Oh, well… It was…. It was about you." He said quickly, then ate a donut.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Dean asked.

"The vision was about you." Sam said with a sigh.

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"About me? What about me?" Dean asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm not sure. There were just a lot of different images. You, a hill, or something. Rocks… I don't understand it." Sam wasn't looking at his brother.

He was trying to make sense. Shaking his head, he sighed and ate another donut. Though it was cold, he took a drink of the coffee as well to help the donut go down. After telling his brother all this, his throat wasn't too sure it wanted to work properly.

Dean merely looked at him a bit longer then shrugged and went back to the computer.

"Hey Dean, I thought we'd check out those bodies that were said to have been attacked by bears." Sam finished his breakfast and stood looking at Dean.

He looked a lot better and Dean couldn't argue he didn't want to be stuck in the room all day. Standing to his feet and heading towards the door, Dean opened the door and waited for Sam to go through before he went himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you two are writing a paper about the bear attacks?" the audit asked.

"Yes Sir, we want good grades and we're hoping you'll help us get them." Dean said sweetly.

Sam stood, notebook in hand, ready to take notes. The guy's eyes traveled over him and for a second. Sam felt uncomfortable, but he let it pass when the guy finally agreed and took them to the back room to see a couple of the bodies.

"Whoa, you say a bear did this? That's either one huge freakin' bear, or I don't know." Dean stated as he looked at one body before turning to look at another.

Sam took notes, but not the kind of notes that the audit would think he would be taking. Sam was sure he got some good ones when he felt it time to go. The two thanked the man and quickly made there way out of the hospital.

"That was no bear, Dean! There's no way that could've been a bear." Sam said.

"I know dude. It was too…" Dean started, but his eyes widen a bit before they narrowed as he saw the two guys from the bar the other night, Jeff and Lloyd, near his car.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We were just lookin' at the car. A very nice car it is. It yours? Don't think anyone else around here has one." Lloyd commented.

"Yeah it is, why?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no reason, just thought it was a cool looking car." Lloyd said.

"You seem to be busy. Can we help you with something?" Jeff asked.

"Thanks for the concern, but we're good." Dean motioned for Sam to get in the car before he opened his own door.

"Bit of advice..." Jeff said stepping up to Dean. "...you should leave town…now."

"Really? Why's that? My brother and I just doin' a school assignment. We found we rather like this town. Seems it's got a bit of a story to it. Think we'll be staying a bit longer. Thanks though, for the advice." Dean got into his car, put the key in the ignition, and backed out the parking spot, the two still watching them.

"Won't leave, we'll just have to make them, won't we?" Jeff said to Lloyd.

"Come on, they're just kids. We scare'em a bit, that's all." Lloyd said.

"Yeah...we'll scare'em a bit." Jeff said then turned, walking back to his truck.

He waited for Lloyd to get in before they headed for the bar. He really needed a drink. That kid was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey Jeff, I'm gonna head on back to my place. I'll see you later. Talk to you about...you know." Lloyd said as Tiffany walked up.

"Hey, you mind droppin' me to my place? You were my last table for the night."

"Yeah, sure. You ready?"Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." Tiffany left the beer for Jeff and walked quickly behind the bar to grab her things.

She said good night to the other waitress that was just starting her shift and walked over to Lloyd.

"I really 'preciate this. My car being in the shop and all, it's really nice of ya." Tiffany smiled as Lloyd held the door open for her and she got into his car.

"It's not problem at all. We live the same direction. If you ever need a ride, just let me know." Lloyd smiled as he started the car then backed up, putting it in drive and they headed on their merry way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was random. Why do you think they want us to go? I mean, we haven't done anything, not really, and we've been careful. Sam said.

"Oh, you heard that. Yeah, well. What can you do? We're obviously getting too close to something here and they seem to be getting a bit nervous about that." Dean replied.

He gave a bit of a shudder and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked

Dean shook his head.

"You don't want to know." He gave his brother a please don't ask again look before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Ok. How about we compare our notes, figure out what exactly this town has to hide." Sam said, sitting back as they made their way back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the room, they set to work trying to figure out what exactly it was the town could be hiding.

"Hey, you hungry?" Dean asked an hour or so later.

"Yeah, actually I am." Sam replied throwing down the pencil he had been holding.

He rubbed his eyes a bit, having looked at a lot of the pictures he had on his computer. He was comparing the bodies of bear attack victims to the marks he'd seen himself on the victims at the hospital. He was sure now that those weren't made from a bear.

"Pizza or take out? I think I saw a Chinese Restaurant when we first got in. Can't say that I'm sure they know what they're doing, but…couldn't hurt to try it out."

"I guess, just make sure it's actually chicken they've got fryin' in the back." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, the usual?" Dean asked.

"Sesame Seed Chicken, Mongolian Beef, Shrimp Fried Rice, and Chow Mein. Sounds good to me. Oh, add a cup of Egg drop soup would you? It's getting colder are here."

"Okay, see if there's anything special about those victims while I'm gone. Maybe we can go out and get a view of where they were before they died? Okay?" Dean was putting on his jacket as he ran all this by Sam.

A slight cry of pain was the only indication that Sam was still in the room. He turned around and ran over kneeling by Sam when he saw he had his eyes squeezed close tightly and his hands to his head.

"Ahhh!" Sam cried out as the headache grew and flashes moved in his field of vision.

A car on the side of the road, the Impala, Dean getting out of the car, a shadow, Dean running as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sam? Breathe through it Sam." Dean said softly to his brother. "You can do it."

"Dean…leave...get...food." Same said through clenched teeth.

"You sure?" Dean asked surprised.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's jacket, the pain only getting worse. He tried shaking his head, but that hurt too.

"Don't…food." He had to release Dean in order to press bother hands against his head.

Dean still looked at him, but he stood slowly to his feet and got Sam same water before making his way to the door. One last look gave him reassurance because it seemed Sam was coming out of it. He closed the door and walked to his car.

"Dean? Dean! No!" Sam struggled to get to his feet quickly and made it to the door just in time to see his brother pulling off. "Dean! Dean!!"

He leaned against the door for a minute trying to figure out what he should do. The headache wasn't completely gone, but it had subsided a little. He walked back into the room, after closing and locking the door, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dean…" Sam fell out on his bed, unconscious.

Dean couldn't help wondering what the vision was about this time. The last time Sam said it was about him. He thumbed his cell phone for a minute then decided he'd wait until after he got the food.

Thirty minutes later, Sam moaned and put a hand to his head as he slowly sat up.

"Dean?" He called, then frowned and looked around the room only to that Dean wasn't there.

His eyes grew big as he remembered the vision and why Dean wasn't there. He quickly searched for, and then found, his cell and speed dialed his brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked when the phone picked up.

"Who were you expecting when you called this number?" Dean smiled slightly as he felt a bit better knowing that his brother was ok.

"You weren't supposed to go. I didn't mean for you to go." Sam replied.

"What? You said you were hungry. I assumed you wanted me not to worry and to get the food." Dean frowned, maybe he wasn't ok.

"Yeah, but that was before the vision. Where are you any way?" Sam asked.

"On my way back to the hotel now, hold on." Dean slowed as he turned a corner and stopped.

Dean slipped his car into park and slowly got out, looking down the road. He quickly looked behind him, then turned back looking in front of him.

"Dean?" Sam waited for a response.

Dean had made it a good ten feet from his car. He looked down at the mauled body of Lloyd then looked around wondering if whatever had done it was still out there.

"Dean! Dean?!" Sam called a few times then looked at his phone to see if they had been disconnected.

They hadn't been. Dean took note of how the body lied and the marks on it. Shaking his head, he remembered Sam was on the phone.

"Sam?"

"Geez! Man you can't do that! I was calling you and you didn't answer. Why?" Sam was pacing to calm down.

"Sorry man. Remember the shorter of the two guys we saw yesterday?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Well he's dead." Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

_Thank you so much for those of you that are reading my story. I'm sorry it took so long to post another chapter, I recently celebrated my 21st birthday and I thought I'd add another chapter because of that. Thanks again for reading!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five

"What? Where?" Sam stopped pacing.

"Just outside town. You should probably…" A twig snapped somewhere and caused Dean to stop talking.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam waited for a response.

"Hey Sam, let me call you back."

"What? Are you serious?! Dean, no. My vision, this could be it." Sam sounded a bit frantic.

"I'll… call… you… back." With that Dean ended the connection and slowly made his way back to his car.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled then pulled his phone away from his ear only to notice Dean had hung up on him. "Damn it!"

He moved quickly, grabbing his duffle bag then moving to pack anything and everything that would fit into it. He grabbed all the guns they had taken out of the car that would fit, several knives that Dean had taken care to clean when he took the time, and the first aid kit they usually packed in case of emergency.

"Stupid Dean….I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen."

Moving around the room, he saw no real use of bringing the laptop, but he couldn't leave it to be stolen either. He brought it a long as he reached the door, jerked it open, and walked out.

"You had better be alright or I will kick your ass myself!"

Dean was nearly to his car when he heard the deep growl of a large something. He froze, his hand at the door handle, when he felt he was being watched. Forcing his body to calm down, he turned slightly to see if he could make out who, or what, it was.

Sam walked past building after building trying to find a faster way out of town than him walking. He walked by the place he'd gotten breakfast the other day, he walked by the bar and stopped a moment, seeing the guy that he'd seen looking at his brother's car the other day. He watched him for a minute then ducked down when the guy looked off in his direction.

"So you guys haven't seen Lloyd since he left?" Jeff asked.

"No." A group of people answered. "Haven't seen Tiffany either."

"Huh, well, I'll see if he's home." Jeff said with a wave then turned to head for his truck.

Sam was standing five feet away from him.

"I know where your friend is." Sam said.

"Really, and which friend would this be?" Jeff asked, looking at Sam with a glare.

"The guy that was with you yesterday, that's the guy you're looking for right?"

Jeff frowned a bit, looking at Sam.

"Maybe, what about him?" Jeff asked.

"My brother just found him dead outside town." Sam replied.

"W-What'd you just say?" Jeff asked.

His face had paled a bit and Sam looked around making sure there were alone.

"I said my brother just found him dead. I need your help to go find them. Who knows if what killed him isn't still out there." Sam looked worried and wasn't sure if Jeff understood what he had just said to him.

"Y-You're lyin'…" Jeff wasn't sure what was wrong.

Part of him knew he should be attacking the guy for saying such a thing, but another part of him felt something was wrong with his friend. He moved around Sam and headed for his truck.

"Wait, please, let me come with you!" Sam said following.

Jeff said nothing just got to his truck, opened his door, then got behind the wheel, and started it up. Sam tried to open the passenger side door, but it was locked. He looked frantically through the window, saw Jeff putting his truck in reverse, which nearly cost him to lost his arm.

"Wait!" Sam moved back a bit, and nearly fell over as Jeff lurched forward.

He watched the truck move forward and saw the empty truck bed before he took off, grabbing the back of the truck. A couple of hops and skips later and he was in the truck bed. He stayed down, just in case, but he didn't feel a real changed in the speed that Jeff was going except to go faster.

"I'm coming Dean." Sam said softly, out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had moved around to his trunk. He may have the gun at his side, but he may need a bigger one. His head jerked up when he heard a very close twig snap. He narrowed his eyes quickly pulled out the gun he held at his side up, ready to shoot whatever was coming his way.

"Somebody there?" He asked.

Another stick snapped then Tiffany emerged from the forest, dirt covering her face and clothes. She looked as if she'd been crying. Scratches could be seen everywhere on her legs and arms, but the biggest scratch ran down her cheek.

"Tiffany?" Dean put his gun down and waited.

"D-Dean? Is that you? Please say it's you 'cause I can't…" She fell to her knees as she burst into tears.

"Hey, whoa, yeah it's me. What happened?" Dean had run over, helping her to her feet and over to his car.

"I don't… I don't know. Lloyd's taking me home one minute and … oh God. Lloyd! Where's Lloyd?" She turned and saw the body.

Dean moved her around so she wasn't able to see him any longer.

"I'm sorry, but are you okay? You look a mess." Dean asked and commented.

Tiffany sniffled and pulled away from him.

"We… We have to get out of here. There's … there's something in these woods." Tiffany looked all around as she tried to move away, her eyes large as saucers.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean took hold of her right hand and held her so she wouldn't go running off.

Another deep growl came from behind them and they bother turned wondering what it was and how close.

"Perhaps this is a good time to get out of here." Dean walked around to the passenger side of his car to open the door for Tiffany. He could just make out an outline of a dark shadow between the trees. Then there was a snap of a twig and Dean found himself head and face, to the jaw of a rather large werewolf.

"Shit, ah Tiffany, you might want to **run**!" Dean managed to get the last part out before he was hurled into the air.

Tiffany screamed looking at the beast then at what it had done to Dean before she took off running. She didn't need to be told twice. Dean was dazed and his left side really hurt. He winced as he moved himself off the tree he had landed into. His left arm hurt to move, but he had to move it a bit, so he could see the damage. He noticed five long claw marks and that they were bleeding. He growled in frustration as he made it to his feet. His back hurt like hell, but he had to save Tiffany, the werewolf had gone after her.

"Ti-Tiffany?" Dean called.

He winced as he checked the cartridge of his gun to see he still had a fairly full one to use. Thankfully they were silver bullets. He took off in the direction he'd seen them go. His left arm held tightly to his side as he did.

"Dean!!!" Tiffany screamed as she saw the beast coming at her.

"Tiffany!?" Dean called back.

He had just made it into a clearing and could see her as well as the werewolf. She fell back onto the ground, scooting backward to get away.

"Hey!" Dean yelled then shot it.

He heard a pained cry and saw Tiffany backed up against a tree. She wrapped her arms over her head a little, waiting for the end before she looked to see that the beast had gone for Dean instead.

"That's right big and ugly. Come and get me!" With that, he took off further into the forest, stepping over brooks, stumbling over rocks, while listening out for the werewolf.

He hopped Tiffany would take the chance and run for it. He had the keys to his car in his pockets, but maybe the keys to Lloyd's car were still in the ignition. His thoughts were quickly brought back to his own predicament when he heard the howl of the beast right behind him.

"Alright you son of a bitch. Come on!" He turned to his right quickly, the need to stop, after five minutes, was yelling at him so loudly, he thought he was in his car with the radio up.

His side was on fire, his back was killing him, and he could still feel the stickiness of his blood which had stopped a bit. It was getting cold and he could see clouds of his breath every time he exhaled. He ran a bit further until he felt he was going to keel over right then and there. He tried to hold his breath, to hear where the beast was, but he couldn't hold it for long. At least getting back some of his breath, he moved a long the edge of a slightly steep hill.

"Whoa, wouldn't want to fall down there." He said as he moved away.

A snap behind him and he turned quickly, gun drawn only to see the werewolf directly in front of him. He tried to move away, but the werewolf grabbed him harshly by the left shoulder. Its claws gripped tightly to Dean and he couldn't hold back the cry of pain. The werewolf threw him high into the trees. It seemed as if, on the way down, Dean managed to hit every limb before he was able to hit the ground. He coughed and cursed as the pain seemed to come from everywhere. He knew he damaged at least two of his ribs. Managing to swallow the blood that was quickly trying to rise up and out of his mouth, he managed to focus his eyes on the beast. Slowly and painfully, he tried to position himself behind some rocks. The werewolf growled and leaped at Dean and the rocks. Dean made his way to the other side and away from the werewolf. He took a step back and realized that the moved wasn't a good idea. His foot hit nothing but open air for a second. He quickly turned his head to see where he was.

"Oh crap!" He saw that he was near falling down a very steep hill.

He heard straining, and then what sounded like dirt falling before a swooshing noise. He turned around in time to see a number of large rocks heading straight at him. Before he had time to react, he was hit in his chest and stomach, then his right side, and then his left side. His legs were hit before he fell, rolling down the steep hill.

"Sam…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean!" Sam called out as he was brought back to the present after seeing his vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the birthday wishes. Hope you all had fun bring in the New Year. I'm sorry for waiting so long to type up this next chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me in seeing that I've taken time to write it longer than any other chapter so far. Please forgive me! Anyways, hope this New Year brings you all something good! On to the story!

Chapter 6

Jeff had just started to slow down when he spotted Lloyd's car.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, you in there?" Jeff called.

He completely stopped the truck in front of what he thought was a log.

"Lloyd?"

Jeff got out of the truck and walked towards the car. He looked inside and out before he looked towards the forest.

"Lloyd?" Jeff stopped when he heard something stepping towards him.

He turned around quickly only to come face to face with Sam.

"Geez! How'd you…where'd you…never mind." Jeff said, startled.

Sam backed up a bit, looking sadly at Jeff.

"Lloyd's right there." Sam said as he moved out of Jeff's line of vision.

Jeff looked down at his dead best friend and backed away, bumping into Lloyd's car. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"No…no! What happened? What the hell happened?" He yelled out as he moved around the car.

He felt his knees buckle and he wasn't sure he could hold himself up much longer. Tears sprang to his eyes as he continued to look at the body.

"This…It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Jeff cried out as he sank to the ground.

Sam frowned, looking at him, about to ask what he meant when he heard the leaves rustling and saw a young woman running out. He held his gun up at her. She quickly held up her hands.

"Don't shoot! Please don't shoot me!" Tiffany cried as she looked at Sam and then allowed her eyes to make out a slumped body near him.

"No….No….I don't want to die. Please….I don't want to die." She continued to cry as she kept her eyes on the gun.

She trembled and shook from the cold. Part of her tried to decided if she wanted to be shot by a total maniac or mauled to death by some beast thing. The tears continued to fall as she realized she didn't want either fate. She wasn't ready to die.

"I did not just run for my life, trying to get away from some… monster… just to have it taken away by a man with a gun. Why is this happening? Why? What have I done to deserve this?" She went on to say.

"It's ok. I'm not goin' to shoot you, just calm down. You just sorta startled me and I was just protecting myself, that's all." Sam said as he lowered the gun.

Tiffany continued to shake, but it was more from relief and being cold than anything else.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"I was on my way home. Lloyd…Lloyd was taking me home." New tears sprang to her eyes as she looked over at who used to be Lloyd.

Jeff's head came up a bit as he recognized the voice and situation.

"Tiffany?" He asked, quickly standing to his feet.

"Jeff? Jeff is that you? Oh Jeff!! It was awful. This beast thing came at us and I ran…I ran away and got so far… then I heard this yell and….Lloyd…." She sniffed and closed her eyes remember what had happened to herself and Lloyd.

"Tiffany…." Jeff started.

"Then this….this other guy. You remember the young guy that came in and played a couple of games of pool with you and Lloyd before he left? Said his name's Dean…"

Tiffany had made her way over to Jeff, but at the mentioning of Dean's name, Sam's head snapped up and he looked around, only then did he notice the impala parked at least ten feet away.

"Where's Dean? Where's my brother?" Sam asked beyond worried.

The vision he had had earlier began to play once more in his head as he waited for a response from Tiffany.

"He….he made that beast thing chase after him so I could get away." She cried.

Jeff swallowed then looked from Tiffany to Sam, Sam looked back at Jeff then back to Tiffany.

"Which way did he go?" Sam asked.

Tiffany pointed in the direction she herself had just come from and Sam moved around Jeff and Tiffany, gathering his duffle bag in his left hand, and the gun in his right, before he then took off in the direction she had just pointed in.

"No! Don't go in there!" Tiffany called after him, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I'm coming Dean."

Tiffany made to bring him back, but Jeff held onto her and shook his head.

"It's too late. They'll both be dead, if the brother isn't dead already." Jeff said.

"What? No….no they'll… you're wrong." Tiffany pulled away from Jeff and slowly made her way towards Lloyd's body.

"There nothin' we can do for him. We've got to get out of here. There's no tellin' where that thing that did this to Lloyd is." Jeff didn't hesitate to grab hold of Tiffany's arm and pull her towards his truck.

He got Tiffany into the passenger side before he walked around to the driver's side. One more look over at Lloyd then he was in his truck and on his way back towards town.

"Dean?! Dean where are you?!" Sam called.

He ran further and further through the forest, not sure what he was in store for, but he had to find his brother.

"Dean?" Sam moved through a clearing and looked around, searching for any sign of his brother.

He looked down upon the ground and noticed a large foot print with what he knew to be claws. His eyes widen and he looked around for another print. He was rewarded with many of the same footprints and they were all heading deeper into the forest.

"Dean?" Sam called quietly as he neared the end of his trail.

It was getting dark and harder to see, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a howl near by.

"Definitely not Dean." He slowly back away, and headed in the opposite of the way he came.

Well, he had a feeling he knew where the beast, werewolf, was. Tiffany didn't know what it was. Sam now knew what he was dealing with and he had enough trouble on his hands with just looking for his brother. He walked quietly as he could away from the thing and finally came upon the area he was sure he saw in his vision. His heart started racing as he came upon the steep hill he had clearly seen Dean fall down. Squeezing his eyes closed, he prayed for a second, but he knew it was useless.

"Please…."He opened his eyes and nearly choked on his air. "Oh God, Dean!" He'd recognized the shoes, the dark blue jeans that seemed to be attached to the shoes, and the gray shirt that now was spotted with red stuff from what he could tell.

He stumbled, half ran, down the side of the hill, towards his brother, and finally came to a stop at the pile of rocks that he knew was covering his brother's body.

"Dean…." He half whispered as he knelt down removing the dirt, rocks, and few boulders.

He could've sworn his heart stopped at that moment as he looked down at his brother's pale dirty face.

"De…Dean. I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A few tears slid down his face.

"S-stay…. a-away. S-S-Sammy? G-gotta f-find…brother…" A gurgling sound was all Sam heard after those few words.

"It's ok Dean. I'm right here. Everything's going to be ok. Dean? Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean's body started to shake as he fought to gain a true breath of air, not the blood he was taking in. His eyes, unfocused and glossy, seemed to search the night sky before rolling into the back of his head.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam whispered loudly, afraid he was loosing his brother, but more afraid the werewolf was within hearing range.

Sam gave his brother a once over before he moved the duffle bag beside his brother's body and started looking through it to see what he could use.

"Hang on Dean, hang on." He found the first aid kit and quickly pulled it out.

Upon opening it, he found gaze, alcohol, to clean the wounds, tape, aspirin, cotton swabs, and a few more odds and ends. Knowing his brother would need more help than was offered in the kit, he knew he had to at least try something. Being careful not to cause him any more pain than he probably was already in, Sam took care to locate the sources of where Dean's blood was flowing freely from. Carefully placing a hand on Dean's left side, he flinched as he brother moaned and gasped in pain.

"No….hurts….."Dean managed to wake up enough to get that across.

"I know Dean and I'm sorry. I'll get you out of here some how." Sam said as he helped to give his brother three of the aspirin before he continued his light examination.

He figured Dean had at least three broken ribs, but the way he was breathing and coughing up blood, he was scared that one of the ribs had punctured a hole into his lungs. Not wanting to waste too much time, he gently, yet tightly, wrapped Dean's ribs and moved on to his legs. His right leg was broke. Sam could see that.

"Dean…." Sam swallowed audibly before he be tried to think of a way to move his brother. "We've got to get you out of here and to a hospital."

Dean started to shake more as the cold of the forest seemed to just penetrate straight to his bones.

"Shit! I'm sorry Dean." Sam quickly removed his jacket and placed it on top of Dean.

He was thankful he had thought to layer himself with clothes before he left. Shifting his focus back to Dean, he splinted the leg as well as he could then made his way back up to look at his brother, face to face.

"I'm really sorry Dean, but I'm gonna need your help here. It's not that far of a walk back to the car, but with your leg as it is, as well as the rest of you, it's gonna be a process and a very painful one at that.

"We….we….c-can d-do….it." Dean managed to say before falling into a coughing fit and wincing greatly.

He coughed up more blood and for a second couldn't get a breath back in.

"Don't talk Dean. Save what little energy you have to get you back to the car." Sam said as he gathered everything he had pulled out of the duffle bag.

Making sure that all was back in, he zipped it up and took a deep breath.

"Ok Dean…I'm really sorry, but we gotta get going." Sam moved to Dean's head and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"No…." Dean started coughing again and he didn't have the energy to continue.

He closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep right there. The warmth of the darkness was calling to him and he wanted to answer so badly.

"No Dean, don't go to sleep. Come on, we can do this. Remember? Dean? Dean?!" Sam called.

Dean jerked a bit, but seemed to wake up a little bit more.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

Dean wince, swallowed, and then nodded.

"Okay. On three. One….two….three." Sam lifted Dean to a sitting position then pushed him up onto his feet.

Dean cried out in pain, his teeth clinching so hard together he thought they'd break, and felt he'd pass out right then just so he couldn't feel any more.

"We're ok. We're ok." Sam said, out of breath, in Dean's ear.

He held tightly to Dean, helping to keep him off his right leg. Dean allowed nearly all his weight to fall upon the shoulders of his brother, but he did still have some pride. The two of them slowly made their way out of the forest. Dean's eyes closed nearly the whole way as he tried to loose himself, or at least push the pain far enough that he was numb. They had reached the clearing when Dean couldn't seem to get his breath. Sam leaned Dean against a near by tree in order to get them resituated.

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me? Hey, hey." Sam cursed as he tried to find a way to help Dean.

Dean leaned away from him and spat out some blood. Coughing once again, he winced when he felt his brother touch his back.

"I'm sorry. We have to keep moving." Sam said as he took a moment to look around.

Dean nodded slowly and fitted himself once more to lean against his brother as they made their way out of the forest. Dean nearly fell to the ground when he saw the Impala. The two made their way over to the car and Dean hesitated upon entering the back seat, but Sam promised he'd clean the car once they had made it to the hospital, after Dean was check out. Dean wanted, needed, so badly to fall into the waiting arms of the darkness that was calling to him as he lay face down in the back seat. Sam put everything he had on him onto the floor of the backseat before he ran for the driver's seat and drove away from the forest and the werewolf, for now.

Dean's ribs protested with each bump Sam drove over, he was sure being on his back would've been worse.

"Hang on Dean." Sam called every now and again when he felt Dean was slipping way.

Dean's only response was a hiss of pain as Sam drove on. The hospital was thirty miles past the town they had stopped in. Sam cut it down to fifteen.

He pulled up to the front doors of the hospital and promised Dean he'd be right back as he jumped out the car. Running into the hospital, he saw a few nurses chatting and yelled out towards them.

"I need some help!!" Sam called.

The nurses looked over at him and a doctor ran out into the hall.

"What's the trouble?" The doctor asked.

"My brother, he's been badly hurt." Sam replied

"Where is he?"

"He's in the car. You've got to help him."

"We'll do what we can. Let's get him inside, it's cold out there." The doctor headed outside and followed Sam over to the car.

"Dean? Dean?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **I thank those of you that are still with me so much! The review are what really keep me going. That and the fact that I'm writing a story that I enjoy and that people are actually reading! Keep those reviews coming! Thanks again and here's chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter 7

Once Sam had opened the car door, wanting to get his brother out and into the hospital, he choked on his intake of breath as he saw the pool of blood surrounding his brother's battered body, being soaked into the seats.

"Dean? Dean?! Wake up man, you need to wake up. Shit!" Sam said as he made his way around the other side of the car.

He pulled the seat up and made his way into the back seat with Dean.

Making sure not to accidentally knock his brother, Sam managed to seat himself somewhat more comfortably as he continued to try and wake Dean.

"My Lord, how did you say this happened?" The doctor asked, sticking half his body into the back seat as well, after seeing Dean for himself.

"I didn't. Dean? Hey man, you gotta wake up." Sam said as he tried to get Dean to open his eyes.

"Dean you said? Dean, I'm Dr. Wallace. Can you hear me? Dean, I need you to open your eyes for me if you can hear me." Dr. Wallace said.

Dean didn't open his eyes. He laid there growing paler from the blood lose.

"Dean, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Can you do that?" Dr. Wallace waited for the squeeze.

"Dean?" Sam called.

The stretcher was brought over to the side where Dean's head laid. They felt it easier to just pull him out head first than to try and move him in a way that would cause him more pain.

"Come on Dean, please?" Sam asked.

They carefully moved Dean out of the car and onto the stretcher in one slightly smooth transaction.

"Oh my gosh." Someone said behind Sam.

There were many more gasps heard when Dean was completely out of the car and in view of the nurses that were around to help. A soft moan came from Dean as they slowly turned him.

Pain was yelling from both sides of Dean's body, inside and out, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to try blocking it out or to allow it to take over while he passed out. He wanted desperately to fall unconscious, but the people that were fussing over him wouldn't allow it.

"S-S…" Dean coughed up more blood and the gurgling sound Sam had heard before in the forest was back.

"It's ok Dean. I'm right here. We made it to the hospital. You'll be ok. Won't he?" The last question was addressed to the doctor.

"Once we get him inside and under more light, I'll be able to better answer your question. I need a little more help over here!" Dr. Wallace said to Sam while wheeling Dean through the doors of the hospital and into an examining room.

"We're going to need you to move your car, Sir." One of the nurses pointed out to Sam.

His attention of course was on his brother and what was going on in the room.

"I can't leave him." Sam simply said.

"You have to move your car. You've parked it right in the ambulance loading and unloading dock. Then you'll need to wait out here in the waiting room." The nurse continued.

"Is your brother allergic to anything that you know of?" One of the nurses was asking Sam. Trying to gain Sam's attention while he tried to see what was going on in the room with Dean.

"What? No…no he's not allergic to anything." Sam replied, still trying to see what they were doing to his brother.

Each time a nurse ran in or out, Sam was able to get snippets of what was going on. He could only see a little through the windows to get an understanding of why the doctor had called for a pair of scissors or was telling one of the nurses that they needed to get in contact with radiology. Many bags of blood were brought in and soon being pumped into Dean's system to make up for all that he had lost, and was still loosing.

"S-S…? S-Sam?" Dean was trying to get away from the blurred faces that were leaning onto him, trying to keep him calm and from moving.

The more he moved the more blood he seemed to lose. The doctors finally had to give him a light sedative in order to get him to settle down so that they could continue to look over him.

"S-S…."Dean called out softly as his eyes closed.

The doctors allowed a brief moment to feel they could finally get to work again when the heart monitor indicated that it wasn't receiving proof that Dean's heart was still active. The doctors looked at each other then at Dean.

"Get me a crash cart, now!" Dr. Wallace yelled.

Sam quickly jerked his head in the direction of his brother and made to run right into the room had the male nurses not been trying to hold him.

"Dean! Dean!! Let me go! He needs me!"

"Sir! You have to calm down and let the doctors do their job!"

"Dean! Don't you dare! Do you hear me?! Don't you dare give up!" Sam yelled as they continued to restrain him.

"Clear!" Dr. Wallace called making sure everyone was out of the way before placing the paddles of the defibrillator over Dean's heart.

The first time, the heart monitor jumped for a second, but it quickly went back to a flat line.

"Come on! Clear!" Once again Dean was shocked an inch off the table only to land with still no heart beat.

"Again! Clear!" Dr. Wallace placed the defibrillator paddles once more onto Dean's chest, trying to get his heart started again.

* * *

"Sam? Where am I?" Dean had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. 

Grateful he wasn't in what he thought was a padded room, he held up a hand to block out the brightness of the white light that was practically blinding him.

"Dean? Dean what are you doing here?" Someone called out to him.

Dean frowned, wondering who was calling him when he knew it wasn't Sam's voice. It sounded like a woman was calling him and his heart nearly jumped into his throat when he processed who's voice he had heard. He slowly turned around to see his mother standing two feet away.

"Dean? Honey you're not suppose to be here. Not yet." His mother continued.

"I-I….ummm….hi?" Dean said confused.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. You have to go back." His mother said.

She looked a little nervous, torn between wanting to hug him and push him away at the same time.

"I…I would….if I knew where going back was. Wait….am I….dead?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"Sweetie… you're in between. You have to go back. If you don't…. Dean, it's not your time to be up here." His mother walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "You've grown into a very handsome young man, but you've still got some growing to do."

"Mom…." Dean started.

"It'll be ok. You take care of yourself and your brother." Turning away from him, his mother took one more look over her shoulder at her son before everything went black.

* * *

"Dean!!! Dean please! Don't leave me." Sam fell as he knees gave way. For the longest all he heard were the constant sounds of the doctor trying to get Dean back. 

Sam pulled his knees up and rested his forehead on them as the nurses finally released him. They stood around him, ready to restrain him again if needed, but they hardly felt that was going to be necessary.

"Dr. Wallace…." One of the nurses said moving out of the way.

"Yeah…I suppose I should go ahead and call it." Dr. Wallace sighed and put the paddles down. "Time of death…"

"Wait Doctor ..." Another nurse said.

The heart monitor was no longer flat lined, but it showed that Dean's heart was beating irregularly.

"We need to get him stabilized and up to surgery as quickly as possible. What on earth were you involved with?" The doctor asked the unconscious Dean.

Once they managed to get Dean stabilized, they moved him up to surgery. Sam finally went out and move the car. He was going out of his mind with worry and could hardly sit still for a second once he got back into the hospital. Trying, as hard as he allowed himself, to focus on something else besides the look of his brother when he found him in the forest, let alone when he first had the vision, he looked back to the paper work he had yet to fill out.

"Guess I should probably start this. Dean….please man, you gotta be ok." Sam said quietly.

Filling out what he could, changing the last name of course, and pulling out a fake insurance card, he gave the nurse at the nurse station all the ids that she needed.

"Alright Mr. Franklin, we'll have you informed about your brother as soon as we can."

"Sam, please and thank you.' Sam said.

"No problem. Just have a seat over there." The nurse went back to filling out a few forms as Sam slowly walked over to the waiting room.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He'd walked down to the cafeteria at least four times before he got frustrated and finally sat down and passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Thank you for taking time to read my story so far. I've no excuse to why it's taking so long to write up a new chapter, but I have started classes once again and I'm sorry if my updates may come later than they usually do. I'm hoping not, but I'm just letting you know. Thank you all again and on to chapter eight!

Chapter 8

Sam frowned and groaned as he attempted to understand when he had allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He was lying on his left side and he believed that he had opened his eyes. All he seemed able to see was the darkness of the hospital. Slowly sitting up, he looked first to his left and then his right. He made to look at the time, but there wasn't a clock nearby and his watched had seemed to stop working. He guessed that it was probably still dark outside and that's why he didn't see too many people out and about. Yawning, he stretched and slowly stood to his feet. Scratching his head he took notice that there was a nurse actually sitting at her post, so he headed towards her.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if my brother was out of surgery yet?" Sam asked the nurse.

She shuffled her papers around, but continued what she was doing, not giving any indication that she had heard Sam.

"Ma'am? I was wondering whether my brother was out of surgery yet." Sam said a bit louder this time.

The nurse looked up from her papers and smiled sweetly. It seemed a bit smirkish to him, but Sam couldn't help but make a mental note that Dean would've turned his charm on at the site of her. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to where he was and why he was there.

"Sorry Sammy boy. Not sure Deanie's gonna make it, this time." She giggled and stood to her feet.

"What? How…?" Sam stepped back from the nurse, his eyes wide as he watched her transform in front of him.

"Oh we know all about you Sam. You and your family actually. Yes, it was my father that got acquainted with your mother all those years ago. Your father actually thought he could do some good by going after him. Waste of time I say. Should've spent more time with his boys. Little too late now isn't it? Dean being all…well…. That outfit just wasn't working for me. Thought I'd put on something… a little more comfortable. Do you like it?" She smirked as she made her way about the nurse's station and towards Sam.

Sam stumbled back in his attempt to get away from her.

"Who are you!? What are you!?" Sam continued to back away from her as she took small steps towards him.

"Oh come now. All that training and hunting your father's put you through just go through one ear and out the other has it? Surely not. I mean, you've been killing my kind for years now. What's changed Sammy? Huh?" All of a sudden she was right in front of him and Sam was up against a wall.

"Y-You're not…here. Dean….I've got to find Dean." With that Sam took off running.

"You're not gonna make it! We're gonna have a big celebration tonight!" The low level demon continued to laugh as she vanished from where she stood.

Sam ran along the hospital, following the signs that he believed was pointing him in the direction of the surgery room. Not really sure where he was going, he got lost a couple of times, but quickly found himself back on track after reading a few maps along the way. He wasn't sure if Dean was still in surgery or had been taken to a room either, but he had to find his brother. Sam stopped abruptly when he turned the next right, which led down a hall, and saw Dean standing a few feet in front of him.

"D-Dean?" Sam asked, not sure if it was his brother or another demon.

"Hey Sammy. You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…. Yeah…you? You sure you should be standing up?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged slightly and sat down on a nearby cushioned seat.

"So…ready to get out of here?" Dean asked, not really looking at Sam, he was looking down at his hands.

Sam frowned slightly, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he felt as he stood there. He slowly made his way over to his brother and sat down beside him. Of course he gave his brother his space, but he couldn't help wanting to be closer to him.

"You sure you're ok man? I mean, I did just find you near dead in the forest." Sam couldn't help but try and give Dean a once over for his own sake.

"Yeah…I'm ok. A little tired. Hey Sam…I don't want you…..I don't want you to think that this is your fault, any of it. Ok? Promise me you're not going to take this to heart and start blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop in the first place. Can you do that?" Dean finally turned to look at Sam.

Sam blinked, looking at his brother and was a bit shocked to see a few tears rolling down his face.

"W-what are you talking about Dean? Why wouldn't I? I mean I'm the one that sent you out there. If anything I should've been the one needing surgery. Wait…" It then dawned on Sam what was bothering him. "Dean….are you…are you dead?" Sam could hardly get the question out as tears threatened to fall.

His throat had tightened up on him as he took note again to look at his brother. Dean, granted, was in a hospital gown, but he looked so cleaned up Sam had to figure something was wrong. When all Dean did was look at him with an expression of sorrow, Sam figured out his answer.

"Dean….no…no!" Sam jumped from his seat and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "No…no….no…no!"

Sam shook his head not wanting to believe it for a second. He swallowed several times, looking up at the ceiling wondering when he was gonna wake up from this nightmare.

Dean swallowed unable to look at his brother any longer. More tears fell and he hated himself for being so weak.

"Look Sammy…" Dean started.

"No! You didn't…. You can't do this to me, Dean. You just can't." Sam turned away from his brother again. "You are all I have…."

"Sammy…I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy, but…." Dean was still talking, but Sam couldn't hear him. "Sammy? Sammy!"

Closing his eyes, Sam's head hit the back of the wall and he slide down it as his world went black.

TBC...

* * *

Eep! Please don't hate me!! There is still more to come! Please let me know what you think and I'll definetly put up another chapter! Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for those of you that are. I also thank those of you that aren't review, but at least taking time to read my story. On to chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I didn't know how much more he was going to be able to take, but we've got him stabilized, again." Dr. Wallace said as he was finally able to move out of the operating room.

He took a last look over at Dean before he exited and changed out of the scrubs and into his regular wear.

"Dr. Wallace, I believe his brother's still in the waiting room." A nurse said to him.

"Yes, I'll go inform him about his brother's condition." Sighing heavily, Dr. Wallace made his way to the elevators and down to the first floor.

"Dean? You're all I have…." Dr. Wallace heard these words as he made his way around the corner and looked up in time to see the brother fall against the nearby wall and slide down it, clearly unconscious.

Dr. Wallace quickened his steps and called for a nurse as well as an explanation to what had just taken place.

"Mr. Franklin? Mr. Franklin can you hear me? Did anyone see what happened?" Dr. Wallace asked more towards a nurse.

"No sir. He'd gone back to take his seat and I had to go file some paper work. I'm sorry." There was no one else in the waiting room to ask for more information.

"Mr. Franklin?" Dr. Wallace continued to check for any sign of injury and was thankful when he was greeted by a soft moan when he shined a light into Sam's right eye. "Sam? Can you hear me?"

"Dean?" No, it wasn't Dean. This voice sounded different, besides, Dean had left him. "Dean…."

"Sam, can you open your eyes for me?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Y-Yeah. Ummm… Dr. Wallace? Wh-what happened?" Sam asked as he finally got his bearings.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me." Dr. Wallace frowned as he helped Sam up.

Sam looked exhausted, but there weren't any signs of anything that could've caused his suddenness to fall unconscious. Dr. Wallace looked at Sam and sighed. He was sure it had to do with all that was happening.

"Dean! Where's Dean?! "He quickly, fumbling slightly, made it to his feet and tried to run off to search for his brother, but Dr. Wallace held him firmly.

"Sam, he's ok. There were complications during the surgery, and we thought we lost him a couple of times, but he's ok. The nursing staff is going to be moving him into I.C.U., for observation, but once we're sure he's in the clear, we'll move him to his own room." Dr. Wallace said quickly.

"S-so…he's ok? He's not dead?" Sam looked to the doctor, eyes wide.

"No, he's not dead." Dr. Wallace assured Sam.

Sam tethered a bit and was quickly placed into a chair. He felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders and yet he felt like he could hardly breathe.

"My…a dream….it was… just a dream. Heh….he's not dead. He's gonna be ok." Sam was saying to himself.

Dr. Wallace looked to up to see the nurse looking back at him, he felt so sorry for all the family was going through.

"If I'm not needed any more…." The nurse said.

"Ah yes, thank you." Dr. Wallace said then watched as the nurse walked off.

"Ummm…. Can….can I go see him?" Sam asked.

"Of course, this way please.' Dr. Wallace said as he stood to his feet.

Once he felt Sam was ok, they made there way over to the elevators and up to the fifth floor.

"I must warn you that he may look a little worse for wear." Dr. Wallace said to Sam.

Sam merely nodded his head and continued to follow the doctor. Dr. Wallace stopped outside the room, and nodded over to where Sam could find his brother. Sam slowly walked over to see another nurse just finishing up making sure Dean was comfortable and making sure that there weren't any catches in the hoses.

"Damn….Dean…"Sam looked down at his brother and closed his eyes for a second.

Dean had been put on a ventilator and Sam took notice of all the other machines and tubes Dean had been connected to. Shaking his head, Sam moved a chair over to his brother's bed and took a seat in. Slowly, unsure as to whether his brother would approve or not, he took hold of his brother's hand.

"You can talk to him, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear your voice. If you need anything I'll be right down the hall." The nurse said as she left Sam to take all the time he was going to need.

Dr. Wallace nodded towards Sam and walked away with the nurse.

"Page me if there's any change, good or bad." The nurse nodded and Dr. Wallace went off to write the report.

"Hey Dean….I almost hate to say this to you, but you really look like crap. Not sure the girls will be fighting over you much now." Sam said with a slight smile, but it quickly vanished when he really took a look at his brother.

He also knew deep down he wanted to hear one of his brother's quick witted remarks, but he knew he wouldn't respond, but that was only because he couldn't. Sam knew had it been any other time, Dean would've said something, would've even smacked him in the back of the head for even thinking such a thing, but he was in a drug induced sleep. Granted that his body probably put him out of his misery as well, but the doctor didn't want him waking up in a panic.

"Hey Dean…you….." Sam started.

He swallowed and just sat there for a while, rubbing his thumb against the back of his brother's hand. The only sounds in the room were the many machines that seemed to be keeping his brother alive. He didn't want to believe that. He wanted to think that his brother was just asleep and biding his time when he'd tell Sam that he just wanted a little more attention and some much needed rest.

"You're gonna be ok. You hear me? You're not leaving me. I know you won't, but I need to make sure you understand that. I don't know what I'd do if you…" Sam didn't want to finish the thought.

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly as tears fell down his face. He'd come so close to loosing his brother so many times, this time the dream he had seemed so real and it scared him. It was too close to becoming a reality and Sam just allowed the tears to fall. He laid his head down by his brother's arm and closed his eyes. A nurse had walked in to make sure Dean was ok and couldn't help smiling at the sight she saw before her.

"Mr. Franklin? Wouldn't you prefer to sleep somewhere else?" She asked.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Can't leave him. I won't leave him." Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes again.

He was just so tired. The nurse saw there was nothing she could do and allowed Sam to sleep as he was. She just placed a blanket around his shoulders, checked Dean's vital signs, and then went off to check on other patients.

* * *

TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Sorry!!! School life and work have me so busy. No excuse. I am however sorry this chapter was so late, and I hope you all will forgive me.

Chapter 10

"_Dark, so dark. Why's everything so dark? Cold, so cold. Has the dark always been this cold? It's quiet. A little too quiet, wait. What's that?"_ Very faintly, a soft whisper of a baby crying reached his ears. _"Somebody needs to take care of their kid. It's probably hungry. Why isn't anyone trying to make it stop crying? Hello? Can't anyone else hear that?"_

Unable to turn away from the noise, he slowly drifted towards it, wondering what was wrong.

_"Welcome to the world….Sam." Dean heard his father's voice say._

_"Dean, this is your little brother." Dean heard his mother's voice say._

_"You're going to have to help take good care of him. Teach him things only an older brother knows how. Ok?" His father had told him._

_"Ok Daddy. You hear that Sammy? I'm your big brother. I'll take care of you no matter what._

"Sammy….Sammy…..Sammy" Dean said over and over.

Each time was said just a bit louder. Sam twitched somewhat as he slept, but he couldn't help feeling that his name was being called. Slowly he was forced out of his peaceful slumber and brought smack dab back to the fact he was sitting in a chair, his head rested on the little space left between the edge of the bed and his brother's arm.

"Sammy…Sammy…Sammy." Sam heard his name and blinked, lifting his head to find out who was calling him.

Not seeing anyone, he frowned, and then turned to look at his brother. His eyes grew large as he took notice in the continual motion of Dean's lips.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam asked.

Dean's lips stopped moving and he slowly opened his eyes. Sam looked at Dean and tried not to get too excited. He was right to do that because the next moment Dean's eyes had closed once more.

"Dean?" Sam called once more, but Dean didn't respond.

Just then the nurse walked in and looked at Sam.

"Hi, has there been any change?" the nurse asked.

"He opened his eyes, for a little while, but then he closed them again." Sam replied.

"Oh? Really? I'll let Dr. Wallace know. He may want to make sure everything's ok." The nurse said after taking down a few notes.

Sam frowned, thinking on what she had just said.

"Why wouldn't everything be alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. He'll probably just want to check him. That sort of thing." The nurse tried to correct her mistake and nodded, excusing herself, before exiting the room.

"Dean? You're going to be ok. I know you will. You can't leave me." Sam said, taking hold of his brother's hand and rubbing it a bit.

"_Dean! Take your little brother outside as fast as you can. Now Dean! And don't look back!"_ Dean hardly blinked as he found his little brother in his arms and was quickly making his way down the stairs and out the door into the cold night air.

"_It's okay Sammy. It'll be ok."_ Dean stood just far enough to be out of the house, but he quickly found himself in the arms of his father moving even farther away from the house.

"It's ok Sammy. It'll be ok." Dean said.

"Dean?" Sam closed the magazine he was reading and quickly focused on his brother.

When nothing more came from him, he frowned and placed a hand upon Dean's left forearm.

"Dean?" Sam said again.

"Mr. Franklin?" Sam jumped and turned quickly to see Dr. Wallace standing just in the doorway.

"D-Dr. Wallace…"Sam began.

"Is everything alright? A nurse told me that you told her he had woken up for a few seconds?" Dr. Wallace asked.

Sam nodded.

"He just said something a few minutes ago, but I didn't hear what it was. He waking up wasn't much. He went right back to sleep. If he woke up at all that is." Sam cleared his throat and scratched his head, looking back at Dean.

Dean's face contorted in pain then and Dr. Wallace quickly called for more of the painkiller he currently had Dean on. He seemed to relax again once the medicine had been administered. Sam rubbed down his face with his right hand and sighed.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" Dr. Wallace asked. "I hate to say this, but he's not going any where for a while. You should get some sleep and some food before I'll have to admit you here as well."

Sam thought about it. He really hadn't had anything to eat for a while and what three to four hours of sleep he was getting wasn't near enough to what he should be getting. Yawning, Sam shook his head.

"Sorry Doc, but I gotta watch over him."

Dr. Wallace shook his head and sighed.

"Why don't you at least go grab yourself something to eat. I'll let you know if there's any change." Dr. Wallace said.

"You're not gonna let me win are you?" Sam said.

Dr. Wallace shook his head.

"No, now go." He said.

Sam shook his head and turned back to his brother.

"I'll be right back man. I'm not going too far." With that, he turned and went off in search of the cafeteria.

"_If you walk out that door, don't you bother coming back!" Dean watched as his father yelled those words, once more it seemed, at Sam._

"_Fine, I won't!" Sam yelled back._

_Dean watched as he brother turned away from their dad, and from him. He should've stuck up for his brother, for his ideals. He should've had the same ones, but all he knew was hunting. It was what finally drove him from his dad. A hunt gone wrong and his dad had left him behind so he could continue the hunt while he allowed Dean time to heal._

Dean's heart rate started to race and Dr. Wallace moved quickly to see what was wrong.

"Dean? Dean can you hear me? It's Dr. Wallace. You're brother will be right back. He went to get something to eat. You wouldn't want him here in the hospital for worrying over you would you?" Dr. Wallace said as he tried to calm Dean.

"_They've left me. They all left me. I'm not good for anyone any more. What's the point? Sam left me. Dad left me. Maybe Mom will want to see me. Wait, she already tried to push me away before I even had the chance. Maybe…."_

The heart monitor completely flat lined and Dr. Wallace quickly called for assistance.

"Doctor what happened?" A nurse asked.

"I'm not sure, but start CPR." Dr. Wallace said.

Sam chose that moment to walk into the room.

"What's going on?!" Sam asked.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to wait outside." Another nurse said.

"The hell I will." Sam said angrily.

"Sam, please." Dr. Wallace said.

"No. I leave for a second and the next thing I know you're trying to bring him back."

"Sam…once I find out what happened, I'll let you know. Now please give us some room. This isn't helping your brother." Dr. Wallace turned his attention back to Dean.

Sam could barely see Dean, but of what he could he noticed how pale his brother looked.

"Dean…." Sam started. "…what happened? You're not giving up…are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thank you all that are still with me. School and work are seriously kicking my butt right now, but I'm gonna try and get up another chapter before the rush of exams and such. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 11

The drive back to town was a silent one. Tiffany didn't even acknowledge her tears falling silently down her cheeks as she sat there. Jeff wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. He feared he'd end up throwing up or something after seeing his best friend as he did. He managed to still a glance over at Tiffany, and then turned his attention back to the road. Once they had reached town, Jeff felt it better to get Tiffany back to his place so she could clean up and take care of the scratches she had managed to get running out of the forest. Pulling into his yard, he put the truck in park and cut the engine before he pulled the keys out of the ignition. Neither one of them made a moved to get out of the car. They both just sat there for a minute or two, not sure what should be done now.

"I…I guess…I'd better get you inside and cleaned up." Jeff said.

He wasn't sure if she was up to anything else. Tiffany managed a small nod in response and Jeff got out, closed his door before he walked over to her side and opened the door for her. Seeing as she had to move now, she slowly got out of the truck and followed Jeff into his house.

"Bathroom's over there." Jeff said.

He swallowed and went off to see what he could clean up a little before Tiffany came back out. He had the first aid kit sitting on the table, waiting.

"W-Would you like something to eat? I don't really have much, but… I can fix you somethin' if you're hungry." Jeff was saying.

Tiffany thanked him and shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not sure I'd be able to eat anything anyways. I'm so sorry. Lloyd….he was your best friend and here you are trying to make me feel better." Tiffany said softly.

"I….I'm just tryin'…" Jeff said.

He waited for her to take a seat before pulling out the cotton balls and antiseptic. He apologized each time she winced, but in a whole she was alright.

"Thank you." Tiffany said quietly.

Jeff looked at her and saw she was really tired.

"I-I suppose… I could lend you a shirt….you could sleep in." Jeff swallowed.

That'd be nice, thanks." She replied.

Jeff nodded, then stood and went to get the shirt. He returned and held it out to her.

"Here, y-you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Thanks again Jeff." Tiffany said and stood to her feet.

She waited for her to show her where the room was and turned then closed the door behind her.

Figuring he wouldn't get any sleep, he walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer. Sitting down at the table, he took a sip of his opened beer and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He'd just lost his best friend. Tiffany sat upon the bed, in the too big shirt, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sat there. She ran through her mind the events that had just taken place to her. Her face screwed up and she cried once more as she thought about the loss of Lloyd and then she cried even more for the guy that had saved her life and his brother.

"I hope he's ok. I really hope they're both ok." She said to herself, somewhat out loud.

She slowly found herself lying down on the bed, getting under the covers, trying to get comfortable. She was tired, oh so very tired. She couldn't help it. She'd been through so much. Closing her eyes, she soon found herself asleep.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam called as he stood outside the door of the room, out of the way of the doctor and nurses trying to save his brother's life. 

"Again! Clear!" Dr. Wallace shouted.

They had been at it for a while with no results but the occasional bump in the line of the heart monitor connected to Dean's heart. It only led to the group feeling as though he were just teasing them. This final time however, Dean's heart started to beat again.

"That's right, that's right." Dr. Wallace said to himself only out loud.

"_Sam….. I can't leave Sammy. Who'd look after him if I left? I gotta stay and watch over him. He still has a few things to learn and I do have a few more things to teach him._

"Dr. Wallace?" Sam called quietly.

Dr. Wallace turned to look at Sam with a smile on his face.

"We got him back. I can't say he's in the clear, but he's back." Dr. Wallace said and went back to checking Dean out.

He worried that there would be brain damage. They couldn't be for sure if there was a need to worry until Dean woke up. Sam looked so relieved and moved out of the room and fell down against the wall. Tears threaten to spill from Sam's eyes as he once again felt that he had, or was about to, loose his brother. Laughing from relief and because he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, he sat there and waited for the doctor to come out and update him.

"_Pain….it's everywhere. Can't someone make it go away? Please? It hurts…." _So many thoughts were running through his head. He wished everything would just stop.

"Sam…" Dr. Wallace started. "… We've got him back but he's not out of the woods yet."

Sam nodded knowing and sighed.

"I feel so helpless. Isn't there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

"Well…if you believe in God, you might want to start praying if you haven't already. We're doing the best we can; it's up to him now." With that Dr. Wallace went off to check his other patients.

"Thanks doc." Sam said and walked into the room after all the nurses had walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for those of you that are reading this and enjoying it. Hope all is well for you and your lives. Thanks again! On to Chapter 12!

Chapter 12

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you then none of this would've happened. Who would've thought a food run would've turned out like this." Sam asked his unconscious brother.

Dean laid there in bed, the heart monitor showing he had a steady, strong, pulse. They had taken the blood sacs away because Dean was working his own blood through his system back up into the safe zone. His color wasn't as pale as when they first brought him in, but he still looked a little worse for wear.

"So… you gonna wake up and tell me what that was all about?" Sam asked. "I guess not huh?"

With a sigh, Sam stood to his feet and started pacing the room. He was lucky Dean had been moved into a room with a window. He peered out now watching all the people walking around.

"Look at them, walking around as if there wasn't a care in the world." For a moment Sam just glared at all the people.

Moving away from the window, he walked back over to Dean's side and took a hold of his hand. He knew if it was any other situation Dean would probably kill him for even thinking of hold his hand. Looking at him, he noted that Dean was frowning.

"Dean?" Sam called.

_Sam? Sammy I'm tired. It hurts…it hurts so much. Are you ok? I can't open my eyes. Why can't I open my eyes?_

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam asked.

"S-Sam." Dean started before a coughing fit took his breath away and caused him to wince in pain.

"Hey Dean. It's ok. You're ok." Sam said.

"Sssss…." Dean fought to open his eyes, but couldn't.

He wanted to say a lot more, but he was just so tired. He fell back into the darkness that awaited him leaving Sam to wonder if he was just taking his time or if he had actually fallen to sleep.

"Dean?" Sam watched as his last ounce of hope had once again faded as he brother fell back to sleep. "Dean…."

* * *

Jeff situated himself on the couch. He really needed a drink and he wanted to go to the bar, but that was what he and Lloyd did. Lloyd was his drinking buddy. He was also the designated driver. Lloyd could hold his liquor. Jeff could sometimes, but he never really stopped long enough to find out. If they had a tough day at work, he'd let all his cares float down into the depths of his intoxicated soul. As long as he was drunk, he was happy. As long as Lloyd was there, he knew he was in for a good night. 

"Lloyd…" His memories went back to seeing his best friend lying dead on the side of the road.

His breath hitched and he folded his hands in front of him. Eyes closed tight, his Adam's apple bobbled up and down as he tried to hold down his emotions.

"Can't….I can't believe you're gone." Jeff said.

_There were so many thick trees and brush to be seen all around. There didn't seem to be a thing out in it, but for some reason a strange crashing sound could be heard every now and then. Tiffany found herself running in the middle of all this .Unsure as to why she was running, she seemed afraid, but that was before she saw Lloyd standing up ahead._

"_Lloyd? What's going on?" She asked._

"_T-Tiffany…." Lloyd struggled to say._

"_Lloyd what's wrong?" Tiffany asked as she got closer towards him._

_The crashing grew louder and Tiffany stopped running just in time to watch Lloyd being picked up and thrown half way across the forest._

"_Lloyd!!" Tiffany yelled with a cry of shock._

_Tiffany turned her attention from Lloyd to see what exactly had attacked him. She whispered concerned words when she saw a large hairy form slowly making its way once again towards Lloyd._

"_Lloyd!! Get up! Run!!!" She yelled._

_Lloyd didn't move, nor did he even register that he was being yelled at. Tiffany could only watch as the monster got closer to Lloyd then picked him up with one of its massive arms. Using the other, it scratched five lines down Lloyd's sternum before it leaned in and ripped his veins and vocal box from his neck with its huge jaws._

"_Oh my God! Lloyd!!!" Tiffany screamed._

_The monster turned its attention towards her and her eyes grew large as it slowly made its way over to her. _

"_N-no. Get away from me. You keep away from me! Help!!! Somebody help me!!" She cried out and turned, running for her life._

_She turned to look over her shoulder to see how close the monster was, and tripped over a tree root. Falling onto her face, she turned over to scurry away from it. Just when she thought she was done for, another person came out of nowhere yelling at it._

"_Hey you ugly beast you should pick on someone your own size. Come on! You don't want her, take me! Lady, you might want to get out of here once you get the chance."_

_With that, the guy threw a couple of rocks at the beast and ran off, the beast in hot pursuit._

"_W-what…." Tiffany didn't really take time to figure out what had just happened, but she took off in the direction she had come._

"_Tiffany?!" She turned to see someone calling her._

"_Jeff?" She asked._

_She felt so relieved and ran over towards him, and then she saw it wasn't Jeff at all, it was Lloyd. She screamed and…_

Tiffany awoke with a start and looked around confused as to where she was before it all came crashing back to her. Her dream had been very vivid and she pulled the covers tightly around her. Sliding her legs over the side of the bed, she slipped her feet onto the floor and made her way to the door and then out of it. Jeff looked up when he heard something and turned to see Tiffany standing a few feet in front of him.

"Hey, you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Umm… yeah. I… I couldn't sleep." Tiffany replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is the bed too hard for you? I sorta need the back support. I'm sorry. Let me…" Jeff was saying.

"It's not the bed. I'm sorry. Really, the bed's fine. I actually managed to fall asleep on it for a little while, but I had a bad dream. It's this whole… situation." Tiffany stated with a sigh and moved to take a seat beside him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jeff moved over to give her room.

"It's ok. I mean, it's not ok, but I'm ok. Sorta." Tiffany took the seat and sighed again.

"It… I just want it all to be some really bad dream or someone's idea of a seriously sick joke, but it's not. He's… really gone. That thing really tried to attack me. Some total stranger saved my life, but ended up….who knows how." Tiffany placed her head in her hands and cried quietly.

Jeff wasn't sure what to say to that.

"And you….what were you doing out there?" Tiffany asked.

"I…that kid that was with me when I first arrived; he told me L-Lloyd was dead. Said his brother had just found him…his body I mean. I remembered Lloyd was taking you home and… I didn't know what was what. I just… I had to go, you know?" He said as he looked up at her.

Tiffany nodded her head understanding and leaned against his right shoulder with a soft sigh.

"What are we going to do now? Who knows if that thing's still out there. I don't want to leave Lloyd out there like that though." Tiffany said.

Jeff nodded understanding and yawned. He hadn't realized how tired he really was. Tiffany pulled away from him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'm not sure I could if I really wanted to." She said.

"I'm ok. Not sure if I could get any sleep myself. Want some coffee?" Jeff asked as he stretched and stood up.

"Sure, coffee would be nice." Tiffany replied with a small smile.

She was worried about Jeff, but wasn't totally sure how to approach him. He nodded and went off into the kitchen to make them some coffee.

"Would you like cream, milk, and sugar?" He asked once the coffee was ready.

"Yes please." Tiffany replied.

"Alright, here you are." Jeff said as he walked out with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Tiffany said as she took the cup he handed her.

Jeff nodded and took a seat beside her once more. For the majority of the night, the two drank their coffee and reminisced their good times about Lloyd. After what seemed like her fifth cup of coffee Tiffany was a bit better, but Jeff knew it'd be a little time later when she crashed. Smiling slightly when the time finally came, he moved her back to his bed and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams" He said and returned to the couch himself.

Sighing, he figured he'd try to catch a few z's for himself.

* * *

Dean found the darkness dissipating and it was like he was slowly rising to the surface. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked once, twice, and once more before it seemed his blurred vision was going to allow him to see a little clearly.

"S-Sam?" He called barely above a whisper.

He turned his head towards the right in search of his brother, but found himself face to chest of a full figured nurse. He almost looked upset when he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"_Please don't let this be a dream."_ He thought to himself.

The nurse was making sure his cords weren't tangled and had to lean over him in order to do so. When she pulled away she saw that his eyes were halfway opened and she smiled.

"Nice to see you're awake. You need anything?" She asked.

Dean swallowed then coughed when he realized all he was swallowing was phlegm and dried dust particles.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She quickly ran off to the bathroom to get Dean some water in his hospital cup.

Returning quickly, she helped him sit up a bit so he could drink.

"Slowly, not too fast. That's it." She said.

Once she was sure he'd had enough, she put the cup down and wiped his mouth.

"There we go. Feel a bit better?" She asked.

Dean swallowed and nodded.

"S-Sam?" Dean asked.

"Your brother? I believe the doctor forced him to get something to eat. I'm sure he'll be right back. Oh, speak of the devil." The nurse said as Sam walked in to the room.

"What's going on? What happened? Dean?" He asked.

Moving over to his brother's bed he looked a bit relieved, but didn't allow it to show too much just in case.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Dean managed to get out before coughing again.

"Perhaps it better that you allow your brother to do the talking?" The nurse smiled at Dean before patting him lightly on his left shoulder and leaving the room.

"You feelin' ok?" Sam asked.

"Dean shrugged somewhat, but nodded.

"That's good." Sam said.

Dean looked at him as if asking what about him and Sam smiled before looking away.

"I'm ok." Sam replied still not looking at his brother.

Dean frowned and reached out to make Sam look at him, but his ribs protested and he winced in pain and put his arm back beside him. Sam turned back to look at his brother with worry on his face, his eyes a little red.

"I really am sorry Dean. This shouldn't have happened." Sam was saying.

Dean shook his head.

"Nothing….you could've…done." He managed to say before coughing again.

He winced and wrapped his left hand around his ribs and groaned.

"You want me to go get the doctor?" Sam asked.

"There's no need. I'm right here." Dr. Wallace said as he walked in.

Both boys quickly turned their heads to see the doctor walking into the room.

"The nurse told me Dean was awake, which I instructed her to do. How are you feeling Mr. Franklin?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Tired, painful…" Dean started before another coughing fit racked his already pained body.

Sam gave him a bit of water while Dr. Wallace gave him a shot for the pain.

"That should help. I'll come back later to check on you again. See if we can't wean you off the pain killers." With a nod, Dr. Wallace wrote something down on his chart and walked off.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam…don't. I'm tired." Dean said.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"Ok. You get some sleep, I'll be right here." Sam said.

Dean nodded and settled down to sleep once more.

* * *

**Author's footnote:** Please be sure to let me know if you're liking it or think I should just stop now. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Finally finished the next chapter. Thank you all so much that are still hangin' in there with me. I must admit I got caught up in a few other things, but I'm hopin' everything works out. I can honestly add I've been trying to post this new chapter up for the last few days and it wouldn't let me, but! I hope many of you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Thanks again!

Chapter 13

"Honey, I really think you made a wrong turn about thirty miles back there." A woman said. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. I've been this way a million times." The man replied.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise." He said.

"Humm… is it a good surprise?" The woman asked.

"I think so." He smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Well…I'll just have to…. Honey look out!" The woman said as she turned her attention back to the front.

"Geez!" The guy slammed on his brakes and they skidded to a stop, slamming front wards into a tree.

Once the car had come to a complete stop, the man slowly came conscious again. Lifting his head slowly, he winced when he felt a sharp pain from the side of his head. Lifting a hand towards it, he pulled his hand away noticing the red, sticky liquid that came with it. A moan beside him brought him back to realize he wasn't alone.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked,

"I… I think so. Are you?" She asked.

"I got a pretty bad headache, but I'm ok." He replied.

She slowly nodded and turned to look around. The tree they had crashed into was in front of them and nothing seemed to be behind them but a large shadow that looked like another tree. Trying to focus, she realized this tree seemed to move. Squinting, she swore the "tree" behind her was moving towards them.

"Hey….do you see that?" She asked turning towards her husband.

"See what?" He asked as he turned to see what she was talking about.

She turned back once more and saw nothing. Frowning she looked at him.

"I could've sworn I saw something back there." She turned again making sure.

"I didn't see anything. Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought or something." He said.

"No…. I don't think so." She said turning back to look at him before she opened her mouth and screamed.

"What? What is it?" He asked, but she was looking passed him.

He turned to see what she was screaming about and jumped, somewhat, away from the window as much as he could before he found his door being thrown off its hinges and himself being pulled out the car. His screams were the last she heard before whatever took him off into the forest.

* * *

"Well Mr. Franklin, you seem to be healing up rather nicely. There doesn't seem to be any sign of infection anywhere. Of course we still want to keep you under close supervision, just in case…" Dr. Wallace was saying.

Sam stood in the background smiling from ear to ear at the good news. Dean couldn't help but smile a little too.

"That's good to hear. So about when can I go home?" Dean asked.

"We're not sure, but two to five days tops." Dr. Wallace said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"Thank you Doc." Sam said.

"If you boys need anything else, just call." Dr. Wallace said before turning and leaving.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Man this is great. A few more days and you can get out of here." Sam said.

"Yeah, then we can find the thing that did this." Dean replied.

Sam's smile quickly faded and he frowned.

"Dean, you'll just be getting out of the hospital. That doesn't mean you're going to be fit for action any time soon." Sam said.

"Yeah, well the sooner we kill this thing, the sooner I can worry about getting back to normal." Dean retorted.

Sam frowned even more and shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied and rubbed his head.

"Obviously it's something." Dean said.

"Dude, it's nothing. I mean it. I'm gonna go find something to eat. You want anything?" Sam asked, not really looking at Dean.

His developing headache seemed to grow with each step he took. Dean left it alone for the time being.

"Nah, I'm good." He said.

"I'll be back in a few then." Sam said as he started out the room once more.

He reached out for the door knob when his headache grew even worse. The hand reaching for the doorknob quickly went to his right temple and he groaned in pain.

"Sam? You alright?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yeah… just….a headache." Sam replied.

Some headache, he felt like his head was about to explode. And explode it did as image after image of a couple making their way down a road ran across his eyes. He cried out as the car ran off the road and smashed into a tree. Turning his head left, he could make out the couple seemed ok. His head turned right, one of the couples was missing.

"Stop….make it stop…." Sam asked as he fell against the wall and slide down it.

Clenching his hands into fists, Dean sat up and wince in pain as he tried to get to his brother.

"Sammy?! Talk to me man." He wasn't getting any response besides pained filled gasps from his brother.

Dean struggled to get out of his bed and over to him.

"Hang on Sam."

Dean put his legs over the bed and placed them upon the ground. He struggled to keep them locked into place so he could walk over to Sam, but his legs just wouldn't listen to him. Sinking to the floor Dean crawled over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sam?" Dean called as held onto him.

Sam's head jerked to his left as the picture of what had carried the man off came into view. He yelled and jerked his eyes open as his beating heart raced.

"Sam?" Dean saw his eyes were open. "What did you see?"

Sam looked at Dean for a minute, unsure as to what to say before his thoughts came back.

"Dean! What are you doing over here? How did you…? Get back in that bed. Shit Dean you're bleeding." Sam said as he looked down at his brother's right side.

Dean hadn't even noticed, but he figured he'd pulled a couple of stitches. Looking at them now, he felt the pain and tried to push past it.

"Sam, what was the vision about?" Dean asked.

"Vision? Dean we can talk about that later, I gotta get you back in bed. What were you thinking?"

"Sam I'm ok. I was thinking my little brother could use my help." Dean retorted.

"Dean, you're not ok. You're bleeding. Come on. Let's get you back in bed and a nurse in here to fix this."

Dean shook his head not believing what had just happened and slowly made it to his feet. A cry of pain caused them both to stop for a moment while Dean figured a way to get to the bed without causing even more pain.

"I've got you. We can do it." Sam encouraged Dean to keep going.

The process was slow going, but eventually Dean was back in bed and a nurse had been informed about the stitches. Swallowing hard, Sam figured he wasn't really hungry any more and sat down beside Dean starting at the wall.

"Sam? Sammy? Sam!!!" Dean called.

"Huh? What? You need something?" Sam asked.

"Chill man, I just want you to tell me what the vision was about." Dean said.

"Oh… um…." Sam started, but the nurse came back in, pain pills and a cup of water in hand.

"Here we are Mr. Franklin. This should help with the pain. As for the stitches, I've informed Dr. Wallace and he'll see to that." The nurse said.

Handing over the pills and the water to Dean, he downed both before giving the nurse one of his charming smiles.

"Thank you." Dean said.

"Oh you're welcome. I hope it helps." The nurse said before leaving Sam and Dean to themselves.

Sam was once again lost in his own little world before he felt something smack into his face.

"What the….?" Sam started.

He looked around confused before his eyes settled on his brother. Dean looked as if he couldn't decide whether to smirk a little or show concern. He opted for the concern look.

"Man, that vision must have been a wild one for you to be this out of it about it. Tell me what it was about." Dean said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. There was a couple in an accident, next thing I see there's only one still in the car." Sam frowned as he went back through his vision.

His eyes grew large as he saw a rather large hairy hand on the guy that was in the car before it and the guy were gone. He turned his attention back to Dean.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah….think the drugs are kicking in thanks to that last fiasco." Dean's eyes were slowly closing and he fought to keep them open.

"We can talk about this later. You get some sleep." Sam said.

"Yeah….Don't go doing anything foolish. I know you Sammy." Dean said.

"It's Sam and if anything, I'm just going to get something to eat. I'll be back later." Sam said as he headed to the door once more.

"Right…" Dean managed to say before the drugs were too much for him and he fell asleep.

"Sorry Dean, but I gotta check this out." Sam said opening the door and headed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Terrible sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I'm now out of school for the semester so there will be no excuses as to why my updates are so slow. Hope you're all well. On to the next chapter!

Chapter 14

Sam made his way out of the hospital promising he'd try and get back before Dean woke up. Smiling and nodding towards the nurses, he continued on his way.

"Have a good night Mr. Franklin." One of the nurses called out to him.

"Er… you too. Thanks." He replied just before the elevator doors closed in front of him.

Once he reached the lobby, he walked out the front doors and to where he parked the impala. He frowned as he stood beside it, noticing all the blood, his brother's blood that dried around the car where it had dropped. Once he had opened the door, he saw all the blood that was inside the car. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to think on his current mission. Rolling the windows down to help get rid of the smell, he started the car, once he had gotten inside, and took off for where he believed his vision wanted to take him.

"I know it was around here somewhere." He said to himself thirty minutes later, once he was in the general area of his vision.

Upon passing a car, he slowed and realized that it was the car from his vision. Pulling around it, he parked and got a flashlight out of the glove compartment. Reaching under his seat, he pulled out the gun he knew Dean kept there in case of emergencies. He got out of the car and took a minute to look around before he made his way towards the car. Without touching anything, he searched the car and took note of the claw marks he saw on the driver side door. Sighing, he turned to look for the direction the woman, he had seen in his vision, had gone. Coming across a few footprints, he noted the direction and got back in the impala.

"Looks like she made it to the town, I think." He said to himself.

At least he hoped she had made it to the town.

* * *

Tiffany woke up slightly confused as to where she was, but her memories quickly returned and she sighed. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she firmly placed her feet on the floor in front of her. There was a strong smell of fresh coffee coming through the crack in the door and she stood up. Stifling a yawn, she made her way to the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, she deemed herself clean and presentable. Without a real change of clothes, she worked with what she had. Opening the door and stepping out of the room, she was greeted by a stronger aroma of the fresh coffee. She couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe in deeply. 

"Morning." Jeff said upon seeing her.

"Oh! Good morning." Tiffany replied, startled from her brief moment.

"How'd you sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Peacefully, but I wouldn't mind a cup of that coffee if you don't mind." Tiffany said with a smile.

Jeff stood to his feet, getting a cup out of the cupboard, and then presiding to pour her a cup. She thanked him and took a seat.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him before taking a sip.

She could see the dark circles under his eyes and frowned somewhat. He didn't look like he slept at all.

"I got a couple of hours here and there." He said as he drained the last of his cup before standing and getting some more.

The two of them sat there for a moment just looking at their cups.

* * *

Dean awoke to a sharp pain in his side. Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his head left then right. Judging by the light coming through the window, he knew it was morning. He frowned when he realized something, or someone, was missing. 

"Sam?" His voice sounded rough seeing as he had just woken up.

Sitting up as well as his injuries and the bed angle at the moment allowed, he looked around the room once more.

"Sam?!" No response. "Sammy?!"

He cursed himself and struggled to get out of the bed and away from all the beeping machines. Cursing his weakness, he stumbled most the time, but managed to make himself as well as his IV pole to the door. Holding tightly to the door frame and pole, he looked up and down the hallway. A couple of nurses passed by talking to each other, neither one took notice of Dean. Dean squeezed his eyes together tightly as wave after wave of pain washed over him.

"Damn it! I knew you'd go and do something stupid!" Dean slowly made his way towards the elevators and knew it was his adrenaline rush that was keeping him up right, in a manor of speaking, at the time.

Once he made it into the elevator, he couldn't keep himself up right any longer and he slid down onto the floor. Luckily there wasn't any one else on with him. Somehow managing to push for the lobby, he laid back against the wall and forced himself to hold onto consciousness. Upon the chime that the doors were opened, Dean jerked his head up to see a group of people waiting to get on. Many gasped and had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Dean frowned wondering what the heck they were looking at. One mother had covered her child's eyes.

"Well I never…" She began.

Dean shifted and looked down at himself. Not only was he bleeding again, but the cover he had from the hospital had lifted enough to reveal his underwear.

"Shit! Ummm… I'm sorry. Excuse me." Dean covered himself once more before struggling to get to his feet.

A man that was waiting to get onto the elevator got his mind back and reached out to help Dean to his feet.

"You sure you should be up and about? You're bleeding." The guy said.

Dean leaned heavily on the guy as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Huh? I gotta find my brother." Dean said as he shook his head lightly trying to rid himself of the need to faint.

Stepping through the group, he looked left and right, trying to see where the front of the building was. A few nurses turned to look at Dean as he made his way to the door. Only one knew him and smirked as she walked towards him.

"Mr. Franklin? Mr. Franklin you're not supposed to be out of bed." She motioned to the other nurses she had the situation under control and continued towards Dean.

"Have you seen my brother?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps he's in the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Which way is that?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Franklin you really should be in bed. Oh, look at that, you've pulled your stitches. Come on, I'm sure you're brother's alright. It's you we need to worry about. I'm sure he can take care of himself." She gently rested a hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to turn and look at her.

Looking at her, Dean's eyes grew wide in shock and he fumbled to get away from her, tripping over his IV pole and then falling hard onto the floor.

"Ahh! Son of a… get away from me!" Dean yelled.

"Mr. Franklin? What on earth has gotten into you?" the nurse said as she reached down to _help_ Dean back up.

Upon leaning close enough to his ear, she whispered.

"Sam's going to die tonight and there's not a thing you can do about it."

Dean's eyes grew wide and he tried to force her away from him, but she held on tightly.

"Mr. Franklin? You need to calm down. Can I get some help over here?" She called before smiling wickedly towards Dean.

"What seems to be the problem?" An orderly asked when he arrived.

"Mr. Franklin here isn't supposed to be out of bed and he won't co-operate with me." The nurse stated sweetly.

"W-What? No, I'm… my brother….where?" Dean tried to ask, but pain gripped him tightly and he could hardly focus on the faces in front of him.

Turning to look towards the nurse, he didn't see a nurse at all. He saw a demon. She got up allowing the others to see to Dean while she went off to work on phase two of her plan. The pain only seemed to get worse and Dean passed out in order to escape it.

"Mr. Franklin? Mr. Franklin? He's out of it. Oh man, he's bleeding. Check his pulse!" The orderly commanded as he ran to get a cuff in order to check Dean's blood pressure.

A doctor came up to see what all the commotion was about and remembered it was one of Dr. Wallace's patients. He walked quickly over to a phone and paged him. Nearly five minutes later Dr. Wallace was beside Dean getting information as to what had happened. Not much could be answered seeing as the nurse that had been there was no where to be found now.

"Let's get him back up to his room. Has his brother been notified?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Err… no sir." The orderly stated.

Dr. Wallace nodded and they quickly moved Dean towards the elevator.

* * *

Sam drove slowly as he searched the street for the woman he saw in his vision. He'd just about reached town again when he saw a glitter of something. Slowing to a stop, he put the car in park and got out. Swallowing, he made his way across the street and took note of a person laying there, crying. 

"Hello?" He called gently.

The crying stopped and he could see that it was a woman.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Get…get away! No… no please help. Help me!" The woman called.

She fell into another burst of tears and Sam moved closer towards her.

"We're really close to the hospital ma'am. Can I take you there? My brother's there right now so it's not out of the way. I was going to visit him." Sam said.

"Y-You leave here?" The woman asked.

"No ma'am. Something happened and well… we were already here so…" Sam trailed off as he heard rustling near by.

He quickly moved to help the woman up and towards the impala. Closing the door on her side, he ran over to his and jumped inside. Looking up and in the direction he was just standing, he could make out a large figure retreating back into the forest before it was gone. He quickly turned the key in the ignition and gunned the engine sending the two of them flying towards the hospital.

* * *

Tiffany stood up from her seat and walked over towards Jeff's refrigerator. Looking inside, she took note that he seemed to have stocked up. Pulling out eggs and sausage, she turned towards him. 

"I hope it's alright if I cook us some breakfast in order to show my thanks." Tiffany said.

"You don't have to do that. You know I'd help you out any time." Jeff said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm sure you're hungry and I'm hungry, so how about I whip us something to eat while you lay down on the couch for a minute or two. I'll wake you when the food's ready." Tiffany smiled.

Jeff sighed, figuring he wasn't going to win this battle so he nodded and headed out of the kitchen and towards his living room. Taking a seat, he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and figured he'd just sit there until she was ready for him when he fell asleep.

It seemed like two minutes later when Tiffany was shaking him from his slumber.

"Hey, looks like you got a good thirty minutes there. Breakfast is ready. Better come and eat it before it gets cold." Tiffany smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"Yeah…ok." Jeff said with a yawn and stretched.

Scratching his head, he sighed and stood up, making his way into the kitchen. His eyes grew large as he took note of all the things she'd made. A glass of orange juice awaited him as he took a seat. His eyes soon fell onto the plate in front of him. Sausage, bacon, poached eggs, toast, grits, and a bowl of fruit looked back at him.

"Wow, you did all this?" He asked.

"Yep, now eat up." Tiffany said before digging into her own plateful.

Jeff nodded and started eating. He was surprised at how hungry he really was. He didn't believe he was hungry at all. Thinking back, he did only have a couple cups of coffee. Tiffany smiled and took a sip of her juice once Jeff finished.

"That was great. Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said as she finished her own plate.

She stood up in order to clear the table, but Jeff quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'll do it. You cooked, I'll clean." He said.

"That's ok. You really should grab a nap. It's not much. I'll clean up." She quickly grabbed the two plates and put them into the sink to be washed.

Jeff sighed and stood to his feet. He felt he could at least gather a few of the dishes.

"How about you wash and I dry?" He asked.

Tiffany frowned somewhat and shook her head.

"If you really feel the need that you have to help me, then sure." She said and nodded.

Jeff smiled and did exactly what he said he would. It took all of ten minutes and the two of them find themselves sitting back in the living room.

"Guess I'll take that nap now. Do you have to work today?" Jeff asked Tiffany.

"I don't think I do, but I'll check a little later. You go on and take that nap. I'll… find something to do around here." She smiled.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, but nodded and went off into his room. Closing the door, he walked over to his dresser and looked in the mirror. He really did need some sleep. Sighing once more, he climbed into bed, fully clothed, and found himself in dream land before he knew it.

"Yep, I'll just find something to do around here." Tiffany said to herself.

Seeing as she wasn't tired, she figured she could clean up around the house while Jeff slept. Liking the idea, she set off to work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Again, if anyone has forgotten, the Winchesters don't belong to me, but oh how I wish they did.

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone has been well. I'm sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter. There's been a lot going on for me, good things and bad, but! I'm still alive and kickin'. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter... on to it!

Chapter 15

Tiffany found herself wiping the sweat off her left brow after a few hours of continuous cleaning.

"Phew, he keeps it pretty clean here, but there were a few places that needed some help. He's fairly neat. I wonder if he would mind if I started dinner."

Shrugging somewhat to herself, she set off for the kitchen and began looking around for something she could cook. He really didn't have much she noticed as she walked around the kitchen. Frowning, she wondered what he did usually eat. Jeff awoke in his room and frowned slightly as he had to come back to himself. He sat up slowly and looked out his window before turning to his clock for the time. There was still a bit of light out, so he stretched and ran his right hand over his hair before standing up and making his way toward his bathroom. Upon returning, he heard someone shuffling around in his kitchen. Settling back on his bed, he picked up his phone and called the Sheriff's office. He wasn't sure if anyone had reported Lloyd's body or not. Taking a couple deep breaths, he waited for someone to pick up.

"Sheriff Tate's office, how can I help you?" A semi cheerful voice said on the other end.

"Err… hey Bonnie, it's Jeff, is the Sheriff in?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff, umm… I think he stepped out for a minute, hold on, there he is." Bonnie said before placing her hand over the mouthpiece.

Jeff heard a shuffling sound before the voice of the Sheriff came on the line.

"Jeff? How you doin'?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"Not so good sir. Lost my best friend and I'm not sure how it even happened." Jeff said.

"What?" Sheriff Tate questioned.

"Yeah… he was taking Tiffany home from work and they got so far before they had an accident. She told me something tried to attack them. Said it got Lloyd, but she was able to run away 'cause this other guy had made it go after him." Jeff explained.

"You say this was on the way to Tiffany's house?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"I'll have some of my men go out that way. Can you bring Tiffany to my office? I've got some questions I'll need to ask her."

"Yeah, of course. We'll be there in a bit." Jeff said.

"I'm real sorry Jeff. We all know how close you and Lloyd were. We'll get to the bottom of this. Don't worry about it." Sheriff Tate said sincerely.

"Thanks Sheriff. I'll see you in a few." Jeff replied.

"Alright then, you take it easy. We'll see ya."

With that, the two hung up and Jeff stood to his feet, sighing before he frowned somewhat. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. Upon entering, he noticed Tiffany.

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany jumped and turned around to see Jeff standing in the door way looking at her.

"Jeff! I'm so sorry. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to" She asked.

"No, no I was already waking up. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I… I thought I'd make dinner, but there doesn't seem to be anything in here to make." She said.

"Yeah… I usually just eat out. Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well… umm…" Tiffany wasn't sure what to say after that.

"If you're hungry we can go out later. Sheriff Tate would like a word with you about Lloyd. He asked me to bring you to his office." Jeff said before moving towards the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Tiffany's eyes grew large and she clasped her hands together in front of her as she thought about it for a second. She'd been afraid of this and she really didn't want to think about it. It all seemed too soon. She wanted to forget about it, but she guessed this was something she'd never be able to forget.

"Yeah. Ummm…. sure." Tiffany replied.

She nodded her head to herself and made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jeff sighed and followed. Soon the two of them were out the door, in the truck, and on their way towards the Sheriff's office.

"Jeff, Tiffany, what are you two doing here?" Bonnie asked when she looked up from the memo she was typing and saw Jeff and Tiffany standing before her.

"Err… Sheriff Tate's got an appointment with us." Jeff said.

"Oh, well let me let him know you're here. 'Scuse me for one moment." Bonnie said, quickly getting to her feet and making her way over to the Sheriff's door.

"You've got a couple of visitors Sheriff. Shall I let them in? They said they had an appointment." Bonnie asked.

"Is it Jeff and Tiffany?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"Yes sir." Bonnie replied.

"Send them on in." He replied.

"Yes sir." Bonnie said and returned to her desk. "You two can go on in."

"Thanks." Jeff replied before steering a very nervous Tiffany in the right direction.

"Wonder what that's about." Bonnie said to herself before shrugging and going back to her typing.

A nurse was checking over Dean's vital signs when he managed to wake up a little.

"S-Sammy?" He called.

"Mr. Franklin? You're brother's not here at the moment. Mr. Franklin? Can you hear me?" The nurse asked.

"S-Sam… Sammy?" Dean called again.

He heard a voice, but it wasn't the voice he was looking for so he tried to ignore it.

"Mr. Franklin, I'm going to get Dr. Wallace. I'll be right back." She said and went off in search of the doctor.

"Ssss…ammy?" Dean tried once more before succumbing once more to unconsciousness.

Sam reached the hospital quickly and helped the woman out of the car and towards one of the nurses at the receptions' desk.

"Here you are ma'am. One of these nice ladies can help you. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my brother." With that, Sam took off and headed to the elevators.

"How can I help you ma'am?" A nurse asked after watching Sam go.

"My… my husband…." The woman started and found herself in tears.

"We… we were in an accident….something….something was in the road. He… he swerved and missed it, but we crashed into a tree." She took a deep breath and then continued.

"We were both ok… then…. Then…" She shook her head and cried more as she realized she couldn't continue.

The nurse quickly moved around the desk and wrapped her arms around the woman while settling her into a seat. She motioned for one of the other nurses to call a doctor and sent another nurse to get some water.

"You'll be alright ma'am. We'll have a doctor down here in no time to make sure just in case." The nurse said.

There was no other response besides the lady's crying.

Sam walked quickly into his brother's room and looked around. Dr. Wallace was in the room speaking with a nurse. He frowned when he heard that Dean didn't seem to be doing so well.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Mr. Franklin, the nurse was just telling me Dean didn't seem responsive to her, but was calling out for you. Where were you? He was calling for you before. He'd gotten out of bed in search for you. I'm afraid that little stunt has cost him another relapse in his recovery."

"What do you mean? He was looking for me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, seemed to be very important that he found you." Dr. Wallace stated with a slight frown.

Sam looked down at his feet and his shoulders shagged as he realized he had caused his brother even more pain. Moving over to his brother and around the doctor and the nurse, he sat beside Dean and took hold of his left hand.

"Man Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so many problems. I'm sorry I lied to you, but… you know better than anyone that I can't just sit by and let things happen." He was trying to explain.

Dr. Wallace looked at Sam for a moment, wondering what he was talking about, but as soon as he was about to ask, Dean started to stir and wake.

"Sss… Sammy?" Dean called, his eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah Dean, I'm right here." Sam replied.

"….lied…me." Dean said.

"Yeah I'm sorry Dean." Sam started. "I…."

"Mr. Franklin how do you feel?" Dr. Wallace cut in.

"…..hurts….can't …."

A rattling cough stole the rest of Dean's words as his face contorted in pain and a grimace.

Dr. Wallace asked the nurse to prepare a pain reliever for Dean while he gave him a sip of water and a once over.

"Can you wait outside for me Mr. Franklin?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"I… yes sir." Sam said and made his way out of the room.

"Don't worry Mr. Franklin. He's not going far." Dr. Wallace said to Dean as he watched the young man reaching out once he felt Sam's presence gone from his side.

"I'm right outside the door Dean. Don't worry." Sam said to reassure Dean.

Dean seemed to calm a bit at that and the nurse returned quickly with the medicine.

"Alright Mr. Franklin, you should be feeling a bit better in a few. We'll leave you two to rest." Dr. Wallace said once he gave Dean the shot.

Sam returned into the room and sat, once more, in the chair beside his brother's bed.

"I'm sorry Dean." He said.

"'kay Sammy." Dean managed before his breaths evened out, signaling he had fallen asleep.

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, settling in the chair, preparing to grab some kind a sleep. Dr. Wallace took notes on his chart.

"Let me know if there's anything you need." He said and then headed off to his office.

"Thank you doctor." Sam said.

* * *

**Author's note:** If you will be so kind as to leave me a comment, or review, after you've read this, I'll be oh so appreciated. Thank you! 


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to those of you that have left me reviews. I also thank those of you that are still reading this. I've started the next chapter and seeing as Harry Potter's 7th and last, TT, book is coming out, my time will be spend reading that and only that. I hope you will forgive me and I look forward to your feedback. On to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"So you found the couple?" Dean asked.

"No… I found the lady, but….her husband was gone." Sam replied.

Sam had been telling him about where he'd been and what he found once he reached the crash site of the couple in his vision.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"I didn't stay long enough to find out. I was…. I was worried about you." Sam said.

"Huh..." Dean said before closing his eye for a minute. A wave of pain had washed over him and he clenched his hands into fist.

"Dean? Dean you need some pain meds?" Sam asked, standing to his feet.

"No… it'll pass. Just need a minute." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Yeah… besides… we have a job to do." With that, Dean sat up slowly and placed his feet over the side of the bed.

"Umm Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked with a frown.

"We gotta job to do Sam. It's bad enough I've been in here this long." Dean took a moment to allow the pain to pass before he continued to move out of the bed.

"Dean, you're not ready. You're still hurting." Sam was saying.

"That doesn't matter. I can worry about resting once we kill this thing." Dean said moving towards the closet with great difficulty.

Sam got up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean slowly turned to look at him.

"Dean… please?" Sam asked, giving him the look.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Now you're either going to help me, or you're in the way." Dean was sure the nurse would be coming to check in on him in a few minutes or so, so he was trying to get out of there before then.

Sam sighed as he knew he couldn't change his brother's mind once it was made up.

"Dean at least….let me help you and tell me when you're too tired or in too much pain to continue.

Dean laughed at that thinking he was in too much pain as it were.

"Fine, can we go already?" Dean asked his clothes now on.

"Yeah… let's go." Sam said and moved towards the door.

Dean nodded, following a bit slower. He closed his eyes for a minute and took a couple of deep breaths before he continued. Once at the door, the two looked up and down the hall way before moving out into it. Nodding to anyone that looked at them, they casually made it to the elevators.

"Hey… was that… nah." One of the orderlies started to ask, but didn't feel the need to finish the question.

Dean kept his head down and his back against the wall all the way down to the main floor. Here he knew it'd be a bit tricky getting out now. Sam walked out in front of him as the two of them made their way through the lobby and out the front doors.

"Wow… that was easy." Sam commented.

"Yeah…. piece… of… cake." Dean managed to say.

Sam turned around with a frown and walked back to help his brother stay upright.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"I'm… ok. Just gotta… catch my… breath." Dean said as he was lead towards the Impala.

The nurse walked into the room that was suppose to be occupied by a Mr. Franklin and found it empty. Seeing there wasn't anything scheduled for him to be out of his room, she quickly went to find out if anyone had seen him.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"I'm glad you two were able to make it. I just need some information and to get the story straight." Sheriff Tate began.

"Thanks for giving us the chance to talk to you." Jeff said.

Tiffany kept her head down and her hands in her lap as she heard the two of them talking.

"So…. Tiffany… you want to give me the story?" Sheriff Tate asked.

Tiffany swallowed before lifting her head up and looking at Jeff, then over to the sheriff. Taking a deep breath, she retold the story and clasped her hands in front of her when she was finished. Taking care not to look at anyone, she looked out the window and sighed.

"And you went to find her 'cause of some other guy?" Sheriff Tate asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded. He had thrown in his part of the story when Tiffany had reached the part of meeting him.

"So… where's this guy now?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"He was looking for his brother the last we heard from him, in the forest" Jeff replied.

The sheriff quickly got to his feet and stepped outside, using the radio to let all the squad cars know to be on the look out for two others. He asked Bonnie to call the hospital to see if there had been any recent accidents in the last few days. When she received a yes, she told the Sheriff, and he, followed by Jeff and Tiffany, rode out to the hospital to get more information.

"Hey, seems like the hospital's really busy today." Sheriff Tate commented as he saw everyone moving around in a hurry.

"I don't know where they could've gone. I don't think they knew anyone else in this hospital." One nurse was over heard saying to another.

"Surely they couldn't have gone far. I mean the one brother was seriously injured still." The other nurse said.

Tiffany looked at the nurses and moved quickly towards them.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry… I couldn't help but over hear." She started. "You were saying a brother was injured?"

"Er… yes? Have you seen them?" The nurse asked.

"Seen them? What do they look like?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, one's rather tall and a little skinny, the other was shorter than the first, muscularly built, rather charming." The nurse said.

"I'll say." The other said with a giggle.

"Oh my gosh that sounds like the one that scared that thing from killing me!!" Tiffany said.

Jeff has walked over and stood next to Tiffany.

"The other one sounds like the one that was looking for his brother." He replied.

"Oh! Have you seen them then? We have no idea where the charming one went. He's still too injured to be out of the hospital just yet." The first nurse said.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. We haven't seen them; we were just coming to see if they were here." Tiffany said.

"So there were a couple of people here after a recent accident." Sheriff Tate stated.

"Well, you have those two, then a young lady that lost her husband to something. She's been in shock, unable to tell us what it was." The second nurse said.

"Will it be alright if I sent in a few of my men to question her?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"I don't see why not, you'll want to ask her doctor to make sure though." The nurse said.

"Who's that?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"Dr. Grussel." The second nurse replied.

"Ummm… were you saying the brothers aren't here any more?" Tiffany spoke up.

"Yeah, we can't seem to find them anywhere." The nurse said.

"Sheriff, we see you have your hands full, would it be alright if Tiffany and I moved on?" Jeff asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sure I'll have more questions so don't skip town." Sheriff Tate said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Tiffany and Jeff both said.

With that, the two of them walked out of the hospital and back to Jeff's truck.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"Dean, are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

"Sam… if you ask me that one more time…." Dean allowed Sam to use his imagination to fill in the last bit.

To be honest though, he really wasn't feeling all that great. He felt dizzy and had to stop several time to collect himself once they had reached the forest and had grabbed the gear, intending to go hunting.

"So where do we need to go?" Sam asked.

Dean closed his eyes for a minute and tried to calm his racing heart.

"We… need… we need to go that way." He managed to say.

"Ok, we'd gone pretty far when I finally caught up with you. Please be careful Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah yeah." Dean replied and slowly made his way through the forest, Sam just behind him.

* * *

Please be sure to leave reviews and let me know what you think! Thank you!! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 17! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"So where do you think they are?" Tiffany asked once she was settled into the car.

"I don't know, but they couldn't have gone too far." Jeff replied.

"Maybe we should check the motels. Maybe they got a room or something?" Tiffany asked.

"Well… they may have, but we're not gonna find out just sitting here." Jeff said as he started his truck and headed out of the hospital parking lot.

Tiffany sighed and thought back to what the nurse had said. So the guy that had saved her had been hurt and from the sound of it, he was still hurt. She didn't even get the chance to thank him. Now she needed to make sure he was ok.

"Where do you think we should start?" Jeff asked, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"Well… luckily there aren't too many motels around here. You can check a few and I'll check some." Tiffany said.

"Ok." Jeff replied.

Jeff let Tiffany off in front of the first set of motels before driving off to the ones further down the way. For the most part, Tiffany would describe the guy and say he was with another one and no one had seen or heard of them. Thanking them, she moved on to the others before she found herself out of motels and no further information. Jeff was having the same luck too. With a sigh, he drove back to pick up Tiffany and the two of them sat there for a minute.

"No luck for me." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, me either." Jeff replied.

"Do you think they left town?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"Dean! It won't kill you to take a small break! It will kill you if you don't!" Sam said for the fifth time.

"Sam… seriously…. I'm ok." Dean said for what felt like the eightieth time.

He knew deep down he wasn't ok, but they had to finish this hunt. Stopping to lean against a tree for a minute, he coughed and spat out blood. Growling slightly at how weak he was, he was just glad Sam hadn't seen.

"We definitely need to speed this up Sammy. It'll be dark soon." Dean commented.

"Yeah." Sam said and moved to walk ahead of Dean a little.

Looking left and then right, Sam took notice of the surrounding and realized they were heading in the right direction. He swallowed as he thought on how he'd found his brother, trapped under rocks and dirt, down the steep hill. He closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Sam… Sammy!" Dean called.

"Huh? What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked as he stopped where he was and turned around.

He'd hardly notice just how much time they had before he noticed it was dark. Pulling out a flashlight, he handed the other to Dean.

"Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun. I thought we had more time then this." Sam said.

Dean had stopped himself and was looking around. He thought he'd heard something and was looking to Sam to confirm it, but it seemed Sam had been elsewhere at the moment.

"I asked if you heard that." Dean said.

"Huh? Heard what? No I must have missed it. I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." Sam replied.

He took time now to look around for himself, seeing if he could hear anything. They waited five minutes before Dean felt he must've been imagining things. They started off again and drew closer and closer to where they had once been.

"Now I know I heard that!" Dean said.

"Yeah… I heard it too." Sam said, looking around.

A deep throated growl is what the two had heard and it seemed to be fairly close. Sam took a moment to make sure his gun was loaded with the right ammunition before they continued. He spared Dean a glance before he realized just how close the growl had been.

Eyes wide, he turned and held the gun up.

"Dean, drop!" Dean didn't hesitate to listen and dropped to the ground to get out of the way.

Sam took his shot and ended up hitting the side of the tree where the werewolf was lurking.

"Damn! I missed!" Sam said.

"Yeah… I gathered that when I didn't hear a body fall behind me." Dean commented before he managed to get to his feet.

Wincing slightly, he nearly fell back down. Holding onto a tree, he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Dean? Damn it Dean I knew this was a bad idea!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah… yeah well… nothing you can do about it now." Dean replied.

He coughed a few more times and spat out more blood. He was thankful for the cover of night, even though they had the flashlights. Sam was looking around for the werewolf.

"Come on. Let's see if we can get you back to the car." Sam said taking Dean under his arm to help him.

No!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, we seriously don't have time for this, you are in no condition to be out here. I can't believe I let you talked me into this!" Sam said.

"Sam, we finish the job, and then we worry about me. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can be on our merry little way."

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam!" Dean was looking over Sam's right shoulder and Sam quickly moved out of the way.

Dean took the shot and watched in horror as the werewolf dodged it and made its way towards the two of them.

"Shit! Sam move! Move!!!" Dean reached down and pulled his brother up, trying to get him out of the way and towards a better place so they'd stop missing and wasting bullets.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"How you doin' ma'am? I'm Sheriff Tate. I was wonderin' if I might have a few words with you." Sheriff Tate asked the woman.

"S-sure Sheriff." The woman replied.

"Good, good. Now it's my understanding you had an accident outside of town. Is that right ma'am?" Sheriff Tate asked.

"Y-yes sir." The woman said.

"Were you driving ma'am?" He asked.

"N-no. My husband was." The woman replied and quickly wiped away a tear.

"Where is your husband ma'am?"

"I… he…" Tears started forming more quickly in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away.

"Take your time ma'am." Sheriff Tate said.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"He… I'm not sure where my husband is. He… he was taken…. after making sure I was alright. He… something….something….took… him." Tears slide down her face as she remembered the night.

"Did you see what took him ma'am?" Sheriff Tate asked.

The woman merely shook her head.

"Now… you're sure didn't have a few that night?" Sheriff Tate asked.

The woman looked at him so fast he shifted in his seat a little.

"Of course I didn't have anything to drink that night! We were on our way somewhere and I needed a clear head in order to help tell him which way to go!" She yelled.

"I just had to ask ma'am." Sheriff Tate replied.

"The nerve… I just lost my husband! How dare you think…. that I'd make up a story! I think you should leave sir." She said.

"I'm sorry to have upset you and for your loss ma'am. If I have any more questions, I'll let you know. I have a few of my men out there looking for your husband. They've found your car, we'll have someone tow that into town, but it'll be held until we clear this up. It is evidence in this investigation. Again I'm sorry, but you have a nice night ma'am." With that, Sheriff Tate stood to his feet and made his way out of the room.

"What do you think sir?" One of the deputies asked.

"Well… she seems sane. We'll have to get more in the morning. I'll see you guys later." They parted ways and headed home.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"Let's head back home. We can't do much now. It's too dark to see." Jeff said.

Tiffany nodded and sat quietly thinking as they drove back to Jeff's house. Once inside, she washed her hands in the bathroom and went to the kitchen intending on cleaning up and making dinner.

"Do you have to go to work tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany replied.

"Okay. We can eat there. I'm buying." Jeff said.

"I… I was going to cook. I don't mind… really." Tiffany said.

"It's ok. What time are you supposed to be in?" Jeff asked.

"Ten." Tiffany replied.

"So that give us… a little over an hour to eat and have you there to work. I guess you might as well get dressed. We'll use at least ten minutes getting there, and there's no point coming back here so you can change." Jeff said.

"Sure, yeah. Ok." Tiffany said, turning off the oven and putting the chicken back into the refrigerator seeing as she hadn't had the chance to do anything more with it than to thaw it.

"I won't be long. It'll take me ten minutes to get ready." Tiffany said.

"Ok, take your time." Jeff replied then took a seat in his living room to wait.

**Supernatural**

**

* * *

**

**Supernatural**

"It's gaining on us!!" Sam yelled.

"Dude!" Dean managed.

It was getting harder and harder for Dean to get his breath, but he wasn't about to give up and just quit.

"Over to the left!" Sam said.

"I see it!" Dean replied, heading for the small clearing in the left direction.

Dean spun on the spot to take aim at the beast, but saw it was no longer there. He frowned and looked all around them while Sam looked as well. A great glob of saliva seemed to rain down from nowhere before Dean had the mind to look up.

"That's just sick. Oh…" The werewolf growled out and dropped on top of Dean.

"Dean!!" Sam cried.

Dean barely had the strength to keep the thing at a fair distance, but he could still feel its breath hitting him square in the face. Sam took aim and was about to fire when the two of them rolled over.

"Shit!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy! Any time you're ready!!" Dean said.

The distance he was holding the werewolf at was quickly growing smaller. Sam drew up the gun and aimed. They were rolling around too much and he couldn't get a good fix on the werewolf. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed the trigger.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Ahhh! Which one did he hit?! Do I continue or shall I stop wasting your time? Let me know! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I thank those of you that are still reading this and letting me know

what you think so far. I also thank the many of you that are just reading my little story.

I hope this next chapter is to your liking. Let me know! Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sam squeezed the trigger and the bullet landed in the ground where Dean and the werewolf had been only seconds before.

"Son of a…!" Sam yelled in frustration.

The werewolf growled, getting quickly to its feet, Dean held tightly in its arm. The werewolf slammed Dean into a nearby tree and Dean cried out in pain. Blood was running down the side of his lip and he looked deathly pale in the moon light. His breaths were hardly detectable and if it wasn't for the small puffs of smoke, though hard to see, Sam would've thought him dead. The way he was just hanging there, allowing the werewolf to man handle him.

"Dean, hang on!" Sam yelled.

The werewolf and Dean both looked over at Sam. Seeing as Dean wasn't going to put up much of a fight any more, the werewolf let him fall to the ground none too nicely. Dean curled up into a semi protective ball and moaned. He was tired, so tired, but the werewolf was right there and he was going to get Sammy if he didn't do anything.

"S-Sammy… gotta help… Sammy." He managed to say as he slowly pulled himself out of his ball.

A hand to his chest, he coughed and fell forward. His body wasn't listening to him any more. It needed to rest and rest it would, all except his mind.

_"Get up! You're suppose to protect and watch out for Sammy. Get your sorry ass up now!"_ Dean's mind was screaming at him.

"S-Sammy… Sammy! Sammy!!!" Dean yelled out.

"Kinda busy right now Dean!" Sam yelled back.

He'd been evading the werewolf so far and making sure it didn't decide to go back and finish Dean off. He'd seen when his brother crashed back onto the ground and hated how he couldn't go over to him and help him. The werewolf lounged at Sam and Sam managed to side stepped him, getting clawed in his right shoulder in the process.

"Ahhhh!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy? What happened? What's going on?" Dean asked trying to get back to his feet.

His body still wasn't listening, but he wouldn't give up. He managed to roll over and laid there looking up at the trees. His chest was on fire and he needed water.

"Got me in my shoulder. I'm ok though." Sam said.

He pulled out a knife he had hidden in his belt and used it against the werewolf when it lounged at him again. Embedding the knife in the thing's waist, he smirked when it growled out in pain. He stopped smirking when it looked ready to kill him.

"Uh…. uh oh." Sam said backing up.

The werewolf had him up against a tree and it didn't look good. Advancing towards him, it growled and lifted its arm about to swipe Sam.

"Hey! You get away from my little brother." Dean yelled causing the werewolf and Sam to turn towards him.

Gun in hand, Dean fired hitting the werewolf square in the heart. The thing fell away from Sam and landed with a thud on its back. Dean could keep himself sitting up no long and fell back as well. Sam took one look at the werewolf to make sure it was dead before he ran over to see about Dean.

"Dean! Geez man! I didn't think we were gonna make it this time." Sam said.

No response was heard. Sam frowned and moved his flashlight to flash on Dean.

"Dean? Come on man, I'll finish up, you get up and start heading for the car." Sam got to his feet and moved over to the body of the werewolf.

The human form was that of one of the guys he had over heard telling about the bear attacks.

"Hey Dean, this guy… I've seen him before." Sam turned around and found Dean in the same position he saw him when he first walked over. "Dean?"

He walked quickly over to his brother and knelt down.

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?" He properly looked at his brother and his eyes grew wide.

Blood was running out the corner of Dean's mouth and pooling under his head. There was more blood around his body and Sam gasped.

"Dean!? Dean!!!" He moved over and tried shaking his shoulder.

There wasn't any response and he quickly sprang into action. He grabbed his brother's left arm and hauled him up so that he could fireman carry him to the car and get him back to the hospital.

"Dean you better hang on!" Sam yelled.

It took him all of ten minutes to get his brother to the hospital and into the arms of those that could help him.

"What happened? Wasn't he just in here not that long ago?! Wait! He's the one that was missing!" The orderly said.

Doctor Wallace was paged and ran down to see what was going on.

"Dean? Sam!? What in the world happened? How'd he get out of the hospital?! Tell me in a minute!"

"Doctor we're loosing him!" A nurse yelled.

"Sam we need you outside!" Dr. Wallace said.

"I… I've got something to take care of… I'll…. I'll be right back." Sam managed to say before stumbling back get out of the room.

"Dr. Wallace, he's not responding!" Another nurse said.

"Shit! Dean, don't do this again! And don't you dare give up!" Dr. Wallace said as he gave instructions.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Tiffany walked back and forth, placing beers and nuts in front of people. Her mind seemed elsewhere, but she was still doing her job.

"Hey Tiffany, you ok?" Her friend asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. What's up?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothin', you just seem out of it today. I was just wonderin' if you were ok."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry." Tiffany sighed and vowed to stop seeming so out of it.

Moving around the bar, she gathered all the trash and took it out to the back. Looking up at the moon, she sighed and looked back to the main road. Her eyes grew large as she noticed the Impala moving quickly down the road, back in the direction of the forest. She only saw one person in the car and quickly ran inside to call Jeff.

"Jeff! It's Tiffany." She said.

"Everything alright? You getting off now?" Jeff asked.

"Everything's alright. I'm not off for another hour or so. I called 'cause I just saw the car those boys were in headin' back in the direction of the forest, but I only saw one person in the car."

"Heading back in the direction of the forest? I'll go check it out." Jeff said and hung up.

Tiffany hung up as well and leaned against the wall for a minute.

"So they didn't leave yet. I hope they weren't just leaving now." She said to herself.

Getting off the wall, she headed back to work.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Sam kept wiping away tears as he made his way through town, heading back to take care of the body.

"Hold on Dean. You have to hold on. I'll be right back." Sam pushed the pedal down and sped off a bit faster.

He parked where they had parked when they first arrived and headed off into the forest. He'd left his stuff with the body, everything but the flashlight, and walked off where he believed it was.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Jeff grabbed his keys, his wallet, and headed out to his truck. Taking a moment to lock the door, he jumped in the truck and headed off in search of the car. He slowed down when he reached the forest. Looking around, his headlights caught the Impala and he pulled up behind it. Putting the truck in park, he looked wondering where the owner had gone. Reaching into his glove compartment, he pulled out a flashlight and then got out of the truck. Not really sure which direction they had gone, he walked on the side where the car was. Moving slowly, he looked around for footprints, trying to get an idea of which direction he was going in.

Sam heard footsteps behind him and stopped for a minute wondering what they were. He figured it to be the footsteps of an animal and continued walking on. Soon enough, he'd made it back to where the body was and his stuff. Not hesitating for a minute, he cut off the guy's head and started digging. He'd just got the body and head into the freshly dug grave and had started to cover it when he heard the snap of a twig. He quickly turned off his flashlight and used the light of the moon to move around a tree to hide.

Jeff walked out into the clearing and was using his flashlight to see what he'd walked upon. Frowning, he noticed a lot of clumps of fur around the place. The light finally hit the grave and he moved towards it to look in when he was blinded by another light.

"Who's there? What's going on?" Jeff asked.

Sam frowned and realized he knew the guy.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

Jeff knew that voice, it had to be the guy he'd met.

"I was looking for you… I guess. What are you doing out here?" Jeff asked.

"Finishing up…" Sam replied before moving the light from out of Jeff's face and moving back to finish covering up the body.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"The thing that killed your friend and those other people in this town." Sam replied.

"What?! You… you killed it?!" Jeff asked.

He tried to see what it was, but Sam was nearly done.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave any for you to get revenge on, but I need to get back to my brother." Sam said when he finished.

"Your brother? Where is he?" Jeff asked as he watched Sam gathering all his stuff.

"I got him back to the hospital. I just hope…." Sam couldn't finish.

He swallowed a few times and cleared his throat before turning back towards Jeff.

"I'm sorry man. Tiffany wants to thank him. I'll…. I'll bring her by the hospital later." Jeff said and started back for his truck.

Sam followed him at a slower pace. His thoughts were on his brother, but his shoulder was killing him. He sighed as he knew he'd need to clean the wound with holy water. Man that was gonna hurt. Once he got back to the car, he quickly put the stuff in the trunk and cleaned his wounds with holy water. Biting back the needs to cry out in pain, he knew this pain was nothing compared to that of which if he lost Dean. His mind quickly went over the events of what had happened through out the time they'd entered the town.

"Hey! You ok?" Jeff called out over to Sam from his truck.

"Yeah…. I'm fine. I gotta get back to the hospital and find out what's happening to my brother." Sam said.

Jeff nodded and started his truck. Sam finished up cleaning his wounds and wrapped them before getting into the Impala.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

"Dr. Wallace…. I couldn't find his brother. He doesn't seem to be anywhere in the building." A nurse said.

"I guess he stepped out for a bit. It's better he has time to himself before we break the news." Dr. Wallace said with a deep sigh.

"Dr. Wallace? Can you sign these papers please?" Another nurse asked.

* * *

**Author's note:** News?! What news?! What's on those papers?! Tune in next time for the final chapter of **A Part of Me**. 


	19. Author note

**Author's note:**

I'm so sorry everyone. I've just been so busy with life I haven't been able to

finish off this next chapter as I'd like to. I have come to the conclusion that I

don't want to end it at chapter 19. I've got a thing about odd numbers or

something, but anyways, I just haven't had the time to just finish it off as I'd like

or whatever reason. The sad part about it, I've had the next chapter pretty

much done since I posted chapter 18. . If I'd just stop adding more to it, or if I'd

just come up with a well enough ending, then I'd be able to post the next

chapter and make the story complete by chapter 20 or so. I really am sorry!!

Please, please, forgive me!!!


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to finally get this posted. Life has been so busy... not only could I not get myself to just finish this off, I couldn't seem to find the time to get it like I wanted it. I apologize once more and I hope you all are still there and enjoy this next chapter!! On to the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

Once inside the Impala, Sam started it up and U-turned, heading back in the direction of the hospital. Jeff followed behind him, turning off when he reached the bar where Tiffany worked. He stepped inside and walked up to the counter.

"Did you find him? What happened?" Tiffany asked when she saw him.

"Yeah, I found him. It was the tall one. He said his brother's in the hospital. He went to go see about him now.

"What?! Dean's in the hospital?" A couple of customers turned in their direction wondering if there was trouble.

"Yeah, I didn't ask what happened. He told me they got the thing that killed Lloyd and those other people. I told him you wanted to thank his brother for helping you that day." Jeff said a little quieter.

"Yeah… Oh I hope he's alright. I've got fifteen more minutes. Then we can go after my shift." Tiffany said and went back to work.

Jeff walked over to a corner and sat down. Seeing as it wasn't anything, the others turned their attention back to what they were doing. Tiffany sent over a drink for Jeff and he drank it slowly.

**Supernatural**

**

* * *

Supernatural**

Sam finally found a place to park in the hospital parking lot. His hands were shaking so badly, he clenched and unclenched them several times before taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure why he felt like this darkness had settled over him, but he got out of the Impala and made his way inside.

The nurse that had been sent to watch for Sam's arrival caught sight of him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Mr. Franklin? Mr. Franklin over here." She waved her arms back and forth, hoping he would see her.

Sam turned and quickly made his way over towards her.

"My brother… how is he?" Sam asked.

"Let's go up to Dr. Wallace's office. He can explain everything." The nurse said.

Sam looked worried and swallowed.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked.

The nurse merely shook her head and walked over to the elevators, Sam in tow.

"I was merely sent to look for you. I wasn't anywhere near your brother. I'm sorry I can't be of better help, but Dr. Wallace will let you know." The nurse said pushing the button that would be taking them up.

It was only a minute or two, but if felt longer than that. Once Sam had stepped off the elevator, he wasn't sure his feet could carry him all the way down the hallway. Taking a semi deep breath, he followed the nurse until they had reached the room.

"I'm sure Dr. Wallace will be back as fast as he can. I'll page him so that he knows you're here." The nurse stated and used the phone that was on the desk to page Dr. Wallace.

Sam took a seat, not sure what else he should do at the moment. His mind took him places he didn't dare want to go. Closing his eyes for a second, he jumped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder and winced.

"Sam? I'm sorry. You ok?" Dr. Wallace asked when he saw Sam jump and wince.

"Yeah… my brother. How's my brother?" Sam asked, almost scared of what the answer would be.

Dr. Wallace took a deep breath and moved to stand in front of Sam. Leaning against his desk, he bowed his head at first, trying to think of how to explain the situation. Sam took the silence to mean something else. His eyes grew large and he stood quickly to his feet and backed away.

"He's not dead. My brother is not dead! Where is he? Where are you keeping him?" Sam frantically called out for his brother as he ran down the hall.

Dr. Wallace jumped up and went after Sam.

"Mr. Franklin! Mr. Franklin please! You've got it wrong! Mr. Franklin if you listen, I can explain…." Dr. Wallace tried.

Sam figured if anything Dean was hurt rather badly so he might be up in the ICU. Taking the stairs two at a time, his long legs got him up to the floor in less than a minute. Moving quickly through the doors, he looked in each room, looking for his brother. The last room he reached he felt the familiar pull he got when he was near his brother and he slowly entered the room.

"D…Dean?" Sam swallowed.

"Mr. Franklin…. I wanted to explain before you saw him." Dr. Wallace said when he finally found Sam.

"What… explain what?!" Sam asked.

"Mr. Franklin… your brother's in a coma. His body had had enough and…. it shut down a second or so during surgery. We got him back, but not before the damage was done. I have no idea what he's been through, but…. Mr. Franklin…" Dr. Wallace was saying.

"Dean? Dean can you hear me? I'm…. I'm so sorry." Sam finally broke down and fell to his knees on the hard, cold floor.

Dr. Wallace and the nurse that had shown Sam to Dr. Wallace's office looked at each other before they felt like they were invading on a private moment.

"I'll give you a minute or so. I'll be just outside if you need me." Dr. Wallace said before he and the nurse left.

"D-Dean… Dean can you hear me? Give me some kind of sign? Please? Don't do this… I need you. You can't leave me alone like this. You promised…. You promised…" Sam leaned his head against the cold railing and cried.

It was too much seeing all the wiring and the tubing that covered his brother. He was so pale, so deathly pale that he thought Dean was nearly at death's door. The black that showed for lack of sleep on Dean's part made his eyes look hollower and Sam couldn't stop the picture forming in his head as he cried there on the floor.

"Please… Dean…. you gotta be ok. We've got so much more ahead of us. What about your plans? What about me?" Sam asked.

**Supernatural**

**

* * *

Supernatural**

As soon as Tiffany was off, she walked quickly over to Jeff and the two of them walked out of the bar and drove off to the hospital.

"Oh no!" Tiffany said out loud.

"What? What is it?" Jeff asked.

"I only know his first name. What's his last name? Did his brother say? How are we going to find them?" Tiffany said.

Jeff pulled into the hospital parking lot and tired to think of an answer.

"Maybe if we describe them someone will know who we're talking about…right?" Tiffany asked.

"It's worth a shot." Jeff replied as he started to get out of the car.

Tiffany followed suite and the two of them walked into the hospital, chancing a look around before heading up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me." Tiffany said.

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Well, we were looking for a guy... and his brother. Ummm…. one blonde headed and tall, the other was taller and had brown hair. The one with the blonde hair was hurt. I don't know how badly when he saved me, but… I'd really like to find him and thank him." Tiffany said.

"Ummm…. I'm not sure…. hold on one moment please." The nurse walked over to another repeating what she was just told and the other nurse walked over.

"Ma'am are you family?" the other nurse asked.

"Family? Er… no. No I'm not." Tiffany said.

"We'll I'm sorry ma'am, but only family is allowed to see him at the moment. He's in ICU." The nurse said.

Tiffany gasped and bumped into Jeff.

"Oh my gosh…" She said.

"Why don't we go sit down in the waiting room for a minute?" Jeff said before thanking the nurses and moving Tiffany into a seat.

"ICU? Oh my gosh…" Tiffany said.

"That means he's really bad off." Jeff said.

"Oh my gosh… Dean… what happened?" Tiffany asked to no one in particular.

**Supernatural**

**

* * *

Supernatural**

Sam wasn't sure what to do. Dr. Wallace needed to talk to him, but his mind really wasn't on anything else but his brother. Wiping his eyes and sniffling, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"I… I'm sorry. He's…." Sam had to take a minute to compose himself before he could continue. "He's … all I have. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"As I was telling you in the room, your brother has fallen into a coma. His body can only take so much, and it seems it had reached his breaking point. I'm sorry, but your brother is dying and at a very rapid rate." Dr. Wallace said.

Just as he had finished speaking the words, a machine in Dean's room started going off. The one machine was soon followed by the other machines hooked up to Dean, one right after the other.

"Nurse, get the crash cart!!" Dr. Wallace called.

Once the crash cart was brought in, Dr. Wallace set to work getting Dean's heart in a simple, even, rhythm.

"Dean! Don't do this!! Please!!" Sam yelled.

"Mr. Franklin you need to wait outside." Another nurse had come up and was trying to get Sam outside into the hall.

"Come on Dean, your brother needs you." Dr. Wallace said trying several more times to get Dean to respond.

His shoulders shagged and he looked at a nearby nurse.

"Call it. Time of death….." Dr. Wallace said.

"No!!!!" Sam's scream cut in. "No Dean!! You said you wouldn't leave me!!!"

Tears started to fall down Sam's face as he rushed into the room pulling his brother up from his laying position on the bed.

"Damn you!! You promised me!! You promised!" Sam said.

He could feel the nurses and doctor trying to pull him off Dean and Dean away from him. He fell to the ground once he was pulled free from Dean's body.

"You promised." Sam moaned from his position on the floor.

"Mr. Franklin?" A nurse called.

"You promised." Sam said once more.

"Mr. Franklin you should wake up now. It's not a good idea to be down here on this cold floor." The nurse said.

Sam frowned as he slowly opened his eyes and remembered where he was. A dream? It was just a dream? He asked, opening his eyes a bit wider.

"Mr. Franklin, are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"Dean!" Sam jumped up and looked to his brother who, just happened to be looking back at him.

"S-sss…" Dean started, but felt so tired.

The nurse gasped and quickly called for the doctor. Dr. Wallace walked into the room and saw for himself that Dean was alert, but he could also see how much of a struggle it was for the young man.

"It's ok son. You need your rest." Dr. Wallace said.

"Dean…." Sam started, but saw what the doctor saw and swallowed.

He didn't want his brother to go back to sleep. He didn't want the possibility that his dream could come true. Seeing Dean awake made sure of that, but he knew Dean needed to get some rest.

"I'm ok Dean. You go back to sleep. It was just a dream." Sam said.

Dean looked at him as if asking if he was sure. Sam nodded and Dean could keep himself awake no longer. Succumbing to the sleep that awaited him, he noticed the look of disappointment in Sam's eyes.

Dr. Wallace, the nurse, and Sam moved out of the room as quietly as they could and closed the door to give themselves a minute.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Be sure to let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Well… here's the final chapter in my little story. I hope you all enjoy it. I thank you very much for the reviews. Keep them coming!! Head's up for language use!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam and Dean.

* * *

Sam released the breath he was holding and turned his head towards the doctor. 

"Mr. Franklin… your brother… your brother is remarkable." Dr. Wallace stated.

"Yeah… I know." Sam said with a sniff.

"I'm just gonna make sure everything's alright." The nurse said and went back into the room to check Dean's vitals and such.

Sam leaned his head back against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood there.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Dr. Wallace asked.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward nodding. A slight pressure had developed and he hoped it wasn't another vision.

"When's the last time you got any sleep?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"I… I'm not sure. Worried about Dean and all… ahh…" Sam leaned forward and gripped his knee tightly as a vision took over his senses.

_The same nurse that had been taking care of his brother this long was holding onto a rather strange looking needle. Sam saw as she checked to make sure the coast was clear before she entered Dean's room. She was standing over Dean, looking at him with a smirk. Moving over to his IV line, she injected what was in the needle into his system and laughed before leaving the room. Dean none the wiser started convulsing and as many nurses were in there neither they nor Dr. Wallace could save Dean's life._

Sam came back from his vision and vomited on the floor. Dr. Wallace moved out of the way and managed to keep Sam from falling over.

"Dean…" Sam said before he fell unconscious.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Tiffany paced back and forth not sure what she should do, worried about Dean. Jeff sat there with his third cup of coffee watching Tiffany. He wasn't sure what else to do. Sighing, he took another sip. Suddenly Tiffany's head came up quickly and Jeff looked at her wondering what was wrong.

"Sam. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!" Tiffany asked out loud.

"Huh? Sam? Where?" Jeff looked around, but didn't see him.

"I could ask the nurse if we can talk to Sam." Tiffany said.

She walked back over to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, I asked you earlier about Dean and you said only family could see him. Do you think you could reach his brother? Maybe we can talk to him." Tiffany asked.

"Sure, just give me a moment here and I'll see what I can do." The nurse said.

Tiffany smiled, nodded, and moved back away a bit. The nurse paged for Sam Franklin a few times before she got a call back saying that he had been admitted into the care of Dr. Wallace.

"What?! Please, where is he?" Tiffany asked.

"Umm… it's not in the system yet. I'm not sure what room he's in." The nurse said.

"Sam… poor Sam." Tiffany said as she pace back and forth.

Jeff walked over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder before pulling her close. She fell against him, tears in her eyes. Jeff merely held her, not sure what to say.

"I'll see if I can reach Dr. Wallace." The nurse said as she paged him.

Tiffany sighed and Jeff led her over to a chair.

"Here, sit down for a minute. You've been pacing back and forth for a while." Jeff said.

"I can't sit down Jeff. This is unbelievable." Tiffany replied.

The phone rang and the nurse answered. Tiffany looked over hoping it was word on either Sam or Dean. All she could see was the nurse nodding.

"I wonder what happened." Tiffany said.

She had finally moved away from Jeff once the nurse had put the phone down.

"Well, they've got Sam settled. He's in room 107. It's ok for you to go up and see him, but he might still be out of it." The nurse said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Tiffany said as she gathered her things and made her way down the hall.

"It'll be the last hall on the right, the third door on your left!" The nurse called after her.

Jeff nodded his thanks and ran after Tiffany. Tiffany had heard what the nurse said and soon found herself standing outside Sam's room. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door.

"Sam?" She called softly.

Moving into the room, there was barely any light, but from the overhead light shining down over Sam. Tiffany moved over to him quietly and looked at him. She slowly lifted a hand and placed it upon his forehead.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Jeff moved around to Sam's other side and looked at him.

"Wow… I wonder what happened." Jeff said.

"He was exhausted and suffered from a strong migraine. We gave him something to help him sleep. He's no good to his brother tired as he was." The doctor said as he entered the room.

Both Jeff and Tiffany jumped before turning to see Dr. Wallace.

"I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Wallace, Dean and Sam's doctor." Dr. Wallace said introducing himself.

"I'm Tiffany, this is Jeff. We're just friends." Tiffany said. "Is there any way you could tell us how Dean is?"

"Well, he seems better than he was. He woke up not too long ago, but his body still needs rest and it so much as told him so." Dr. Wallace stated.

"Oh, that's good. So… so he's getting better. That's good." Tiffany said, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, yes it is considering what he's been through." Dr. Wallace said.

"Dean…" Sam said softly, waking from his drug induced sleep.

"Huh, guess we didn't give him enough." Dr. Wallace said.

"Gotta save… Dean. Nurse…. kill….." Sam mumbled.

"Dean's alright Sam, he's gonna be. Dr. Wallace says he's getting better." Tiffany said.

"No… you don't understand. The nurse… she's gonna try and kill Dean." Sam said trying to sit up.

"Whoa! Sam no, you need to lie down. You're obviously suffering from lack of sleep and nutrients." Dr. Wallace said.

"No…" Sam tried getting up again and Dr. Wallace sighed.

"Sam, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to force my hand. Now I know you're worried about your brother, but you have to worry about yourself too. You need rest just as much as your brother." Dr. Wallace stated.

Sam froze for a minute taking in what the doctor had just said.

"Please? You gotta save Dean. Just… just go check on him. Please." Sam said.

His eyelids were so heavy, but he had to make sure Dean was alright.

"I'll check on him Sam." Tiffany spoke up.

Sam turned to look at her, just realizing someone else was in the room.

"Tiffany?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany smiled.

"Please… go check on Dean. Make sure he's alright." Sam said.

"Sure… I can do that. Right doctor?" Tiffany asked.

Dr. Wallace sighed.

"It's against hospital policy… but I suppose, if it will get Sam to rest, I'll allow it." Dr. Wallace said.

"Thank you." Tiffany said then looked over at Sam.

"He's in room 114" Sam said.

"Ok. You just rest now Sam. I'm gonna go and see about him ok?" Tiffany said.

"Good." Sam said finally succumbing to the need to sleep.

"Will he be alright Dr. Wallace?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest." Dr. Wallace replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you here with him then Jeff. I'm gonna go see Dean." Tiffany said and headed out the door.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Walking along the hallway, she took note of the door numbers and had just rounded the corner when she saw a nurse checking the contents of a needle before stepping into a room. Tiffany frowned at the way the nurse had done so, but she took even more notice at the room the nurse had gone into. Walking into the room, she stopped just as the nurse was talking to Dean.

"I don't know how the hell you continue to survive, but after this injection, you'll be joining all of those you sent to hell."

The nurse checked to make sure there weren't any air bubbles in the needle just as Tiffany made her presence know.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tiffany yelled.

The nurse turned her attention to Tiffany, her eye wide before she recomposed herself.

"I… I'm just giving him his next dose of meds ma'am. Are you family?" The nurse asked.

For the moment she lowered the needle, focusing on Tiffany. Tiffany merely walked in and stood beside Dean.

"I've been given permission to be here." Tiffany said angrily.

"Oh… well… if you'll excuse me then." The nurse grabbed Dean's IV line and moved the needled towards it.

"Wait! What is that?" Tiffany asked.

"I told you before, it's his next dose of medicine." The nurse replied.

"I don't believe you." Tiffany said and quickly lunged at the nurse.

Turning away so not to get stuck by the needle, Tiffany grabbed the nurse by her shirt and threw her into the wall. She quickly grabbed her hand that was holding the needle and started banging it against the wall in hopes of making her drop it.

"Get… off… me!!" The nurse yelled, dropping the needle then turning towards Tiffany and kicking her back.

Tiffany bumped her back against Dean's bed and looked at the nurse. Her eyes grew large as she saw the black pits that were once gray.

"You have no idea what you're meddling in girly." The demon said.

Tiffany couldn't seem to get the scream that stuck just in her throat out as the demon reached down to pick up the needle. Tiffany quickly moved forward and kicked the needle as far away as she could in the semi small room.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves." The demon said and turned back to Tiffany.

Tiffany moved from the edge of Dean's bed and tried to make to the door before she found herself pinned to the wall. As the demon got closer, the harder it got for Tiffany to breathe.

"W-why?" Tiffany managed to ask in a whisper.

"Huh? What was that? I can't hear you. Could you repeat that?" The demon asked.

"W-why are… are you doing… this?" Tiffany struggled out.

"Because he's been a thorn in my side." The demon responded.

Tiffany's eyes grew large as she looked passed the demon.

"Here's your thorn." Dean managed to say as he lunged himself at the demon, striking it as hard as he could.

"Dean… what a surprise." The demon said spitting out a little blood.

The little strength Dean had managed to must up during his adrenaline rush was quickly fading and he slowly began to sink towards the ground.

"What's the matter Dean? That all you had?" The demon laughed and started towards him.

Grabbing him by the neck, the demon hauled Dean to his feet and started squeezing his neck.

"Too bad Sam's not here to see this. Your last moment on earth. Good bye Dean." The demon said as it squeezed harder.

Dean gasped and struggled a bit before nearly succumbing to the darkness that beckoned him. Taking what he thought was his last pull of air, he plunged the needle he had managed to grab off the floor into the demon's chest and released all the poison out of the needle. Immediately the demon released him and Dean crumpled to the ground. No longer able to stay in the body, the demon expelled itself out of the nurse in a dark cloud and fled through a crack under the window.

Tiffany was immediately released from the wall and fell over getting her breath back before she quickly moved over to Dean.

"Dean… can you hear me? Dean?! Help!!! I need some help in here!!" Tiffany called.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

Dr. Wallace and Jeff were just down the hall when they heard the cry. Moving quickly into the room, Jeff saw to Tiffany while Dr. Wallace saw to Dean and the dead nurse. Several other nurses came into the room to help.

"What happened?" Dr. Wallace asked.

Tiffany told him and found herself repeating the story to the Sheriff when he arrived thirty minutes later. Jeff stood by Tiffany the whole time and seeing as Dean was too out of it to answer any questions, the Sheriff had to leave it for another day.

**Supernatural**

* * *

**Supernatural**

_Two weeks later……_

Some how Dean and Sam had managed to escape the clutches of the Sheriff and his millions of questions. They had left Tiffany a letter of thanks and an explanation, sorta, of why they had to leave in such a hurry. After ten hours of driving to put the town and the incident behind them, the found themselves a hotel to hold up in.

"Dean I was really worried about you. You almost died, again! You'll forgive me if I show a little emotion!" Sam yelled.

"Dude, I'm ok. I'm alive, I'm kicking…. no chick flick moments." Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam began.

Dean sighed, laying down on the bed closest to the door and closed his eyes before resting his right arm over his eyes.

"Look Sammy, I'm sorry. I really am ok, but it was a job and we had to do it. I didn't mean to scare you alright, but you of all people understand this is a tough gig. I'm sorry you had to be dragged back into it, but I'm glad you were here with me." Dean finally admitted.

"I understand Dean, just…. can we get a break now? Please? Who knows how long you'll be out of the race for… I'm… I'm just glad you're ok." Sam said, leaning against the wall.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Dean asked.

"_We_ are going to sit here and wait until you are completely healed. There will be _nothing_ that will make us move from here." Sam said.

Dean slowly started to sit up and moved his legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Sam asked as he watched his brother slowly struggle across the way.

"'ey man, when nature calls… I answer." Dean said with a smirk on his face and headed off to the bathroom.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean called back.

Sam smiled and shook his head slowly. He knew they were gonna be ok.

* * *

**Author's note:** Holy crap. It took me exactly one year to write and finish this story. That's just sad. TT I do hope you all enjoyed this little ride with me. I know I enjoyed writing it. I thank you all for the reviews and the love that you showed me.

For all of you out there that want to write, but are too afraid to actually do it 'cause you don't think people will like it, you'll ever know until you try!! Thanks again so much people! You guys rock!!!!


End file.
